Démons, 1er opus: Piccolo
by Erwann
Summary: La tétralogie Démons fait suite à Vies. Le premier opus, Piccolo, se déroule trois ans après le départ de Sangoten, au moment où débute le 29 championnat des arts martiaux. Et où reviennent deux personnages du passé...
1. Chapter 1

**Démons, 1ère époque**

**Piccolo**

« Mon père m'avait parlé des démons.

J'avais du mal à le croire, surtout avec

le Piccolo que j'ai côtoyé. En fait, il

est impossible d'imaginer un démon.

Il faut avoir croisé son regard. »

_Les Cinq Vies du Démon Piccolo_

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le tournoi

Trois ans... Trois longues années d'entraînement et d'aventures. Ani volait à ses cotés. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers le Sud. C'était bien l'océan, là en vue.

« Regarde Niami! » Ani pointait justement l'étendue d'eau bleue et limpide, qu'un radieux soleil de mai faisait miroiter, lui donnant des allures de tapis de cristal.

La petite tête sortit de la large chemise d'Ani, qui faisait office de porteur. Ils se dirigeaient tous trois vers le Sud.

* * *

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui. Ne t'en fais pas. Il a besoin de toi. »

« Mais je vais rater le tournoi, » dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Tu dois rester. J'y vais. »

Alors le petit homme au teint pâle regarda s'éloigner son grand ami dans le bleu du ciel.

* * *

« Trunks. » L'homme inscrit le nom sur son registre, et tamponna sa feuille.

« Ca y est, vous êtes inscrits? »

« Oui, c'est bon. » La charmante petite tête bleutée, sept ans déjà, qui s'était adressée aux deux hommes se tourna vers son amie.

« Toi aussi? »

« Oui. Ca va être super. J'espère que grand-père sera là. » Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent, à la recherche de leurs mères respectives. Végéta les regarda s'éloigner un instant dans la foule, puis s'adressa à son fils sans le regarder.

« Le fils de Sangoku sera là? »

« Normalement. »

« Il s'est entraîné aussi? »

« Normalement. » Végéta sourit.

« Alors ça pourrait être intéressant. »

* * *

« Dites, Maître, tous vos amis participent? »

« En principe oui, Oob. »

« Je me demande où ils peuvent être. Peut-être que Goten est déjà avec eux. »

Chichi cherchait désespérément à travers la foule un visage qui pourrait ressembler à celui de son fils. Elle ne connaissait pas sa belle-fille, mais Videl lui en avait parlé. La foule se faisait plus dense, presque oppressante.

Sangoku, lui, était joyeux. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il entraînait Oob. Il allait enfin montrer ce dont son disciple était capable. Soudain, il aperçut un visage familier, un peu éloigné de la foule. Végéta.

« C'est par là! » Sa femme et son élève le suivirent. Il les entraîna loin de la foule. Végéta et Trunks attendaient, l'un à coté de l'autre. Chichi nota avec amusement leur ressemblance, qui tenait avant tout à l'expression qu'ils arboraient, et qui ne laissait guère de doute. Ils attendaient tous deux quelqu'un.

« Hey, Végéta! »

Carot. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas être plus discret. Malgré son agacement, une sorte de joie habitait Végéta, ou plutôt cette excitation qui précédait un grand combat, qui ne l'avait plus gagné depuis longtemps déjà.

* * *

« Pffiuu... on arrive juste. Les inscriptions sont par ici. »

Sangoten était survolté. L'imminence des combats à venir ? Non, plutôt la perspective de revoir ses amis et sa famille. Ani le connaissait trop bien maintenant.

Sangoten eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir sa mère. Celle-ci se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Elle lui avait manqué, il devait bien l'avouer. Il reconnut tout le monde ou presque. Il y avait son père, ce jeune garçon qu'il entraînait, puis il y avait Bulma, Végéta, Bra, Krilin, sa fille et sa femme, Piccolo était là aussi. Il y avait Videl, son frère et Pan. Et dans ses bras, son neveu, certainement. Yamcha était là, avec son fidèle ami Plume. Son grand-père, qui soutenait sa mère maintenant, en proie à des sanglots de joie. Le vieux Tortue Géniale, toujours fidèle au poste, avec Oolon et sa tortue. Et puis là, sur le coté, Trunks. Son ami. Qui tenait la main de Pearl et... dans les bras de celle ci...

Sangoten ne put que sourire à tous ces gens qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis trois ans. Et il se tenta à un salut:

« Je suis revenu... » Il fit le tour, présentant Ani à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, et surtout la petite Niami. Sa mère pleurait, pleurait. Trunks lui adressa un clin d'oeil et lui présenta son fils, Kesshô. Les retrouvailles et les rires sonnaient. On entendait des éclats de voix, qui devaient sembler bien étranges aux passants qui les entendaient au gré du vent.

« Alors? C'est lui Sangokei? »

« Mais dites moi, c'est que ça grandit tout ça. »

« Dis-moi Bulma, tu as quoi comme culotte? Aïe! Je plaisantais voyons Végéta! »

« Maitre... »

« Triple champion du monde maintenant Yamcha? »

« Non, j'aime pas les brocolis. »

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous retrouvé! »

« Dites, quand est-ce qu'on mange? »

« Attendez, attendez, je prends une photo! »

« La puissance, ce n'est pas tout Végéta! »

« Non, je n'ai pas d'argent à vous prêter, maître. D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous en auriez fait. »

« C'est sûr, tu m'en veux plus Pearl? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie... C'est ma petite-fille! »

« Oui, Maron a de très bonnes notes. »

« Bra, remet ton t-shirt correctement, on voit ton nombril. »

« Salut! » Instantanément, toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent. Le soleil brillait, un peu trop peut-être. Il donnait à l'homme qui avait lancé le salut l'apparence d'une ombre ressurgie d'un lointain, très lointain pays. Il semblait assez grand, bien bâti. Un nuage passant permis de mieux le discerner. Et alors, ceux qui n'y croyaient pas encore durent bien se rendre à l'évidence. Pour beaucoup, c'était un passé profondément enfoui qui revenait à la surface. Pour d'autres, c'était une histoire, abstraite, sur laquelle on pouvait enfin mettre un visage. Pour d'autres encore, c'était un personnage apparemment important, mais totalement inconnu.

« Ten... Ten Shin Han... » put enfin souffler Krilin.

* * *

Tous les combattants inscrits avaient rendez-vous dans la grande salle, ou une vingtaine de tatamis étaient disposés. La salle des éliminatoires. Il y avait là Sangoku, Sangoten, Trunks, Végéta, Pan, Oob et Ten Shin Han. Environ deux cents personnes devaient être regroupées ici. Pourtant, cette année, le grand Satan avait décidé de ne pas participer, et de « laisser la place aux jeunes ». Ce qui expliquait l'absence de Boo.

La décision de Satan de ne pas s'aligner avait redonné à l'évènement un aspect plus intimiste. Moins de guignols que d'habitude, nota Végéta. Des vrais experts, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance, remarqua Sangoku. En tout état de cause, une absence remarquable de tout le cirque publicitaire qui accompagnait les éditions précédentes. Quelques équipes de télévision, tout au plus.

Le petit groupe observait leurs potentiels adversaires. Tous étaient à peu près revenus de leur surprise. Ils s'attendaient toujours à voir débarquer Ten Shin Han à l'improviste, mais là, depuis tout ce temps...

Il portait une tenue un peu particulière. Des tissus colorés, une coupe de vêtements lui donnant un air faussement négligé. Un ourlet qui dévoilait ses mollets. Il avait des allures gitanes.

« J'étais en entraînement, très loin » étaient les seules explications qu'il avait données. « Je viens me tester. »

« Bon, qui cette année? » lança Trunks, heureux de s'accorder un peu de détente. Effectivement, continuer ses études tout en gérant la Capsule Corporation avec sa mère, ne lui laissait plus beaucoup de temps libre. Il s'était entraîné du mieux qu'il pouvait, et réservait même quelques surprises à son ami, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne misait guère sur ses chances de l'emporter.

« On verra » fut la seule réponse, venant de Goku. Les regards fusaient de partout vers tout le monde.

Végéta, depuis l'entrée dans la salle, n'avait pas décroché un mot. Lui observait depuis bien longtemps déjà. Qui cette année? Il avait vu les progrès de Trunks. Il serait plus difficile à vaincre que la dernière fois, mais il n'était pas une véritable menace. Goten, lui, semblait avoir beaucoup évolué au cours de ses voyages. Mais avec un entraînement comme ça, dans la nature, il n'avait pas dû devenir beaucoup plus puissant que Trunks. Il y avait la fille de Gohan aussi. Mais elle était là pour s'amuser avant tout. Goku restait sûrement le meilleur de tous. C'était lui qu'il voulait affronter. Ce môme, la prétendue réincarnation de Boo, n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux. Quant à Ten Shin Han... il croyait réellement pouvoir rivaliser avec eux?

« Le tirage au sort va avoir lieu. Selon la méthode ancestrale du Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux, huit places seulement seront décernées pour la phase finale. Les éliminatoires vont commencer, veuillez vous avancer vers le bureau au pied des tableaux et tirer un numéro. »

* * *

« Je reviens de la salle des éliminatoires. Tout se passe bien, ils sont tous dans des tableaux différents. » Sangohan s'installa auprès de sa femme dans les tribunes. La foule, qui avait paru immense à l'entrée du stade, était en réalité beaucoup moins importante que lors des éditions précédentes. Ce devait être dû à l'absence de Satan dans la compétition. Pourtant le « champion du monde » était bien là, dans sa loge réservée.

« Ten Shin Han, c'est quand même incroyable. » Krilin n'était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise.

« Tu vas lui dire pour son fils? » lui demanda Maron, qui n'avait pas oublié le jeune homme étrange qui leur avait rendu visite quelques années auparavant.

« Si j'arrive à lui toucher un mot, oui. Mais c'est un sujet délicat à aborder… »

« Il a l'air fort en tout cas », intervint Bra en jouant pensivement avec sa natte. Sa mère, tout aussi songeuse, lui répondit.

« Pour un terrien, il est très fort, Bra, mais contre nos Saiyens... c'est tout de même étrange. »

« Quoi donc? » demanda Chichi à Bulma, qui avait remarqué que son amie était pensive depuis leur installation dans les tribunes.

« Et bien... Ten Shin Han est plutôt réfléchi. Moins impulsif que d'autre... »

« C'est un très grand combattant. Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir. » Tortue Géniale n'avait pas dit un mot après l'arrivée de Ten Shin Han. Il semblait également plongé dans ses réflexions. Krilin interrogea son maître, qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi sérieux depuis longtemps.

« A quoi pensez-vous, maître? »

« Si Ten Shin Han est revenu pour participer à ce championnat, c'est qu'il sait qu'il a ses chances. Je connais Ten Shin Han. C'est un véritable expert en arts martiaux. Il ne se laisse jamais abattre, et il n'a jamais dû tout à fait accepter que les Saiyens soient plus forts, inaccessibles. »

« Vous pensez qu'il peut gagner? »

« Hmm... Ten Shin Han a plus d'un tour dans son sac. »

Incroyable... Ce Ten Shin Han avait vraiment l'air formidable. Bra était très impressionnée. Il avait une stature et une présence très particulière, et l'effet qu'il faisait sur les autres montrait bien qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

« Dis, il a quel âge? » Bulma réfléchit à la question de sa fille.

« Le même âge que moi je pense. Cinquante-quatre ans. »

« Tu es si vieille? » Le coup partit instantanément. Après toutes ces années, le nez de Tortue Géniale aurait dû devenir de plus en plus résistant, mais cette fois encore, la sang perla de ses narines.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire. La bonne humeur débordait après les retrouvailles. L'arbitre arriva alors sur l'espace de combat, et le stade entier se tut, à l'exception de quelques groupes dispersés dans les tribunes.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenu au 29e championnat des Arts Martiaux. Les éliminatoires sont terminées, et le tirage au sort des phases finales a eu lieu. Premier match: Pan contre Nomed; deuxième match: Oob contre Végéta; troisième match: Ten Shin Han contre Sangoten; quatrième et dernier match: Trunks contre Sangoku. »

« Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place aux autres. » La remarque de Videl fut suivie par les murmures du stade après l'annonce. A coté d'eux, un homme nota:

« Il y en a trois ou quatre de la même famille, tu as vu? Et je pense qu'ils sont presque tous du même groupe. »

Sangohan, placé juste à coté, sourit intérieurement.

« Vous connaissez ce Nomed? » demanda Videl, qui même en connaissance de cause, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour sa fille.

« Pas du tout. » Tortue Géniale était le doyen, et si même lui ne le connaissait pas, alors ce ne devait pas être un grand expert.

« J'y pense, au fait, Chaozu n'est pas avec Ten Shin Han? »

« C'est vrai, Krilin, tu as raison » répondit Bulma, songeant en même temps qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup de choses à mettre au clair.

« Vous avez vu? C'est notre vieil ami qui arbitre. » Effectivement, Yamcha avait raison. Il en avait vu passer celui-là. Il reprit d'ailleurs le micro.

« Votre attention mesdames et messieurs, le premier match va débuter. Pan est la petite fille de Satan. Pour mémoire, elle a réalisé une très belle performance au dernier championnat, alors qu'elle n'avait que cinq ans. Son adversaire, Nomed, en est à sa première participation. Ce match donc s'avère difficile à pronostiquer. »

« Peuh, Pan va l'envoyer au tapis. » Oolon avait les bras croisés, et regardait l'aire de combat avec dédain. Les deux combattants firent leur entrée. Pan avançait fièrement, du haut de ses huit ans, et, la tête tournée vers ses parents et ses amis, elle arborait un sourire radieux de petite fille. Nomed entra juste derrière sur le terrain.

Piccolo se leva brusquement, insensible aux plaintes des personnes placées derrière lui. Tout le monde l'observa, surpris de cette réaction. Il était comme prostré, ses yeux étaient grand ouvert, près à sortir de leurs orbites.

« Pi... Piccolo? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » s'inquiéta Sangohan.

Le grand Namek demeura encore quelques secondes ainsi, puis se rassit, le regard perplexe, toujours rivé sur le ring.

« J'ai... un mauvais... très mauvais pressentiment. »

« Tu... tu connais cet homme? »

« Je... non, je ne crois pas. Je ne sais pas, en fait. C'est... très étrange. »

« Pan... ma petite Pan, elle n'est pas en danger, au moins? » murmura Videl.

« Je... J'espère que non... »

Tout le groupe braqua des yeux inquiets sur l'étrange personnage qui venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Il portait une longue toge violette, une capuche par dessus sa tête, et des bandes de même couleur faisant office de masque et de turban. Tortue Géniale a son tour fut envahi d'un drôle de sentiment, qu'il ne sut expliquer. Mais il flairait lui aussi un mauvais, très mauvais coup.

* * *

« Alors tu es là... Enfin. Et Ten Shin Han? N'est-ce qu'une coïncidence? »

« Nous... nous allons connaître une nouvelle guerre? »

« Je ne sais pas, Popo, je suis incapable de le savoir. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. »

* * *

Pan était acclamée. Le public scandait son nom. Elle était vraiment très fière. Tout le monde était venu la voir, il y avait son oncle et ses deux grands-pères, il fallait qu'elle gagne.

Elle regarda un moment son adversaire. Etrange. Il allait garder cette longue toge pour combattre? L'arbitre, un vieux monsieur presque chauve, qu'elle avait déjà vu lui semblait-il au championnat précédent, s'avança vers lui.

« Hum... Excusez-moi, monsieur Nomed, mais vous allez garder cet uniforme pour le combat? » L'homme ne répondit pas, et ne tourna même pas la tête. Il se tenait debout, les bras de chaque coté du corps. Pan pouvait sentir qu'il l'observait, à travers les bandeaux qui masquaient son visage. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, qu'elle répudia. Elle devait gagner.

« Bon... Et bien, début du combat... » L'arbitre avait déjà eu affaire à des comportements comme celui-là, et il préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

La cloche sonna.

« Ah, Pan commence, allons la voir. » Sangoku, suivi de Sangoten et Trunks, s'approcha de l'aire de combat. Un muret et une petite distance herbeuse les séparaient du ring. Ils observaient d'une large ouverture sans carreau à partir du vestiaire même.

Végéta avait les yeux fermés. Il attendait son tour. Il devait expédier assez vite ce gosse. Ensuite, son adversaire, sans aucun doute la fille de Gohan, ce serait une partie de rigolade. Puis la finale contre Carot...

Oob observait Végéta. Il était debout, les bras croisés, le dos au ring, et il méditait. Il était impressionnant. Pas par sa taille, mais par sa présence. Il dégageait un charisme puissant, auréolé par ce que son maître lui avait dit de lui. Il le considérait comme un des meilleurs combattants de l'univers. Et c'était son adversaire.

« Ça commence! »

Les deux adversaires s'étaient regardés sans bouger un moment, puis Pan s'était jetée sur le dénommé Nomed. Le premier échange de coups n'était qu'un échauffement, et ne permit pas de dire qui prendrait le dessus.

Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, en fait. Il se battait même très bien. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à éviter ses coups. Et comme elle, il avait retenu les siens.

Sans un mot, il courut vers elle. Sans préparation, laissant sa défense ouverte. C'était trop beau. Pan se précipita sur lui, sur l'ouverture béante à son abdomen, et elle frappa. Dans le vide. Il avait disparu. Et elle était à terre. Elle avait à peine senti le coup, mais à présent elle avait mal. Un peu en-dessous de la nuque.

Elle se releva sans peine. Son adversaire la regardait, toujours dans la même position. Elle déglutit.

« La transposition. Il a utilisé la transposition. » Une pointe de surprise transparaissait dans la voix de Sangoku.

« La fille de Gohan est mal engagée », constata Ten Shin Han.

« Peuh, elle n'a reçu qu'un seul coup, comment peux-tu dire ça? » Végéta n'avait pas encore décroché un mot à Ten Shin Han avant ça. Celui-ci se tourna vers son interlocuteur, toujours le dos au ring, bras croisés.

« Parce qu'elle n'a justement reçu qu'un seul coup, et qu'il a suffi à la mettre à terre. »

Végéta ne répondit pas, mais serra les dents. Il l'énervait, mais alors, il l'énervait...

Ten Shin Han se retourna vers le ring. Le combat avait repris. Sangoku lui souriait.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Ten Shin Han. » Ce dernier croisa les bras, sourit, et se concentra sur le match.

* * *

« Ils sont à égalité. Pan pare ses coups et il pare les coups de Pan. »

Le constat avait été fait par tous ou presque. Mais on pouvait d'autant plus s'y fier qu'il émanait de Sangohan.

« Mais elle ne prend pas le dessus. » Tortue Géniale était inquiet. Vraiment inquiet. Sangohan trouvait ça bizarre. Son regard monta vers Piccolo. Son ami observait le match. Il était très concentré. Une goutte de sueur coulait sur sa tempe. Bizarre...

Il y eut soudain une grande inspiration dans le stade. Sangohan revint au match. Sa fille était de nouveau à terre, et Nomed avait bondi. Videl se dressa comme d'un siège éjectable. L'étranger retomba coude en avant sur sa fille, et son cri fut couvert par un craquement sinistre.

* * *

« Merde... » La sueur commençait aussi à se manifester chez Sangoku. Au craquement, Végéta tourna la tête, puis s'avança vers l'ouverture.

Pan se releva difficilement. Son bras droit pendait, comme une baguette désarticulée. Il fallait en finir, vite. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son adversaire, en même temps qu'elle criait, et une boule de feu partit de son bras gauche tendu.

L'instant d'après, elle sentit ses cotes s'enfoncer, et elle s'étala au milieu du ring. Elle se retourna sur le dos, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Quelle rapidité...

Nomed s'avançait vers elle, tranquillement. Soudain il la vit s'asseoir, et deux boules brillantes jaillirent de ses deux bras. La première faillit le toucher au visage, et la deuxième le loupa totalement. La gamine avait des ressources. Mais... Non, les boules revenaient! Il se propulsa du sol, et une des boules d'énergies s'écrasa, creusant le ring. La deuxième le frôla quand il retomba, mais il avait eu le réflexe de se plaquer au sol. Elle alla défoncer un muret, loin des tribunes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, car il sentit la jeune fille au dessus de lui. Il bondit alors, la surprenant. Elle préparait une autre attaque d'énergie. Son bras brisé résistait encore? De toute façon, elle allait perdre. La main droite de Nomed s'enfonça dans le torse de Pan. Du coté du coeur. La boule d'énergie se perdit et du sang coula de la bouche de la gamine, qui retomba lourdement au sol. A nouveau plusieurs personnes se levèrent dans les tribunes dans une exclamation étouffée.

Nomed ne s'en occupait pas. Il fallait immobiliser la gamine. Son poing s'abattit avec une puissance fulgurante sur le genou gauche de Pan, qui se brisa instantanément.

Encore une fois, une forte tension émana du public. Nomed saisit la petite au col, la souleva, un deuxième coup de poing fendit l'air, directement dans la mâchoire. Pan crachait du sang. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer.

Nomed, la soutenant toujours par le col, se dirigea vers le bord du ring. La petite Pan avait l'air d'un pantin, la tête tombant misérablement en arrière, les bras ballants. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts.

De sa main libre, Nomed enfonça de nouveau ses griffes, car Pan en était sûre, il avait des griffes, dans son abdomen. Elle cria encore une fois, et son hurlement de douleur résonna longtemps dans le stade.

« Arrêtez! Mais arrêtez le match! » C'était Sangohan. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait régler le compte de ce Nomed dès qu'il pourrait.

Le combattant tourna son regard vers lui un instant, puis se mit à rire. Un rire cruel, glacial. Un rire qui terrifia Pan. Un rire qui faisait remonter des peurs ténébreuses, enfouies au plus profond d'elle. Un dernier coup partit, s'abattit sur son menton, et elle s'écrasa au sol, hors du ring. Ensuite, le noir...

Un cri aigu et strident s'échappa des tribunes.


	2. Chapter 2

Démons, 1ère époque

Piccolo

« Végéta est un prince d'orgueil et de

fierté. Chaque défaite est pour lui une

déchirure profonde, pire que la mort. »

_La légende du peuple Saiyen_

* * *

Chapitre 2: Combats ahurissants

Ce rire... non... non... pas lui...

Bra hurla. Elle hurla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était totalement paniquée. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Sa mère tenta de la calmer, mais elle sauta de sa place, atterrit dans l'allée centrale, et courut. Elle courut vers la sortie, vers les vestiaires. Elle ne savait plus si elle avait frappé l'homme qui voulait l'empêcher d'entrer. Ce n'était pas important.

* * *

Dans les vestiaires, personne ne parlait. Sangoku contenait sa rage. Goten aidait les infirmiers à placer Pan sur la civière. Végéta retenait son souffle. Il entendit crier.

« Papa! » Sa fille? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

« Papa! Papa papa papa! » Elle sauta dans ses bras. Elle le serra comme peut-être elle ne l'avait jamais serré. Il lui rendit son étreinte, curieux de sa réaction. Elle se calma un peu. Les larmes inondaient ses yeux.

« Papa! C'est lui, c'est lui! »

« Quoi? C'est lui quoi? »

« Les cauchemars! C'est lui qui était dans les cauchemars, c'est lui qui riait comme ça! »

« Les cauchemars? » Végéta la regardait comme s'il serrait une folle. Trunks intervint.

« Tu sais bien, les cauchemars qu'elles ont faits avec Pan, il y a trois ans. Avec ce monstre qui est venu, que tu as pulvérisé. C'est bien ça Bra? » La petite hocha la tête, le regard apeuré. L'homme rentrait dans les vestiaires. Elle serra son père plus fort.

« Qui es-tu? » lui demanda Sangoku, bouillonnant de rage.

L'homme se contenta de le fixer, puis se détourna, faisant virevolter sa cape. Il s'éloigna et s'assit en tailleur sur un banc.

« Bra? » Tiens, Bulma à présent.

« Bra, ma chérie, tu es là... C'est... C'est toi qui a envoyé ce pauvre homme au tapis là-bas? »

« Je... je crois oui. »

« Bon, je vais chercher des senzus. Pan est vraiment mal en point. »

Sangoten était revenu de l'infirmerie quelques instants auparavant. Sangohan et Videl se trouvait là-bas. Après un dernier regard à l'inconnu, il décolla vers la Tour Karine.

* * *

Il volait à toute vitesse. Etrange, cet homme. Peut-être que Dendé savait quelque chose. Il passerait le voir. Le mystère d'il y a trois ans, qu'ils avaient presque oublié, allait peut-être s'éclaircir.

Sangoten arriva en vue de la Tour Karine. Il s'arrêta chez le maître, qui l'attendait déjà.

« Tiens, Sangoten. Voilà un sac. J'ai... un très mauvais pressentiment. Je ne crois pas que Dendé pourra t'en dire plus. Mais je sens que Tortue Géniale est comme moi. Il ressent... la même chose. »

« D'accord. Il faut... il va falloir se battre, tu penses? » Karine baissa la tête, comme pour dire « malheureusement oui ». Et ce malheureusement voulait dire que l'issue était très incertaine.

Sangoten remercia le maître et décolla, en direction du stade. Ils étaient encore empêtrés dans une drôle d'histoire. C'était bizarre. Il avait passé trois ans à s'entraîner, comme s'il savait intérieurement qu'il le devait. C'était peut-être une sorte de pressentiment saiyen.

* * *

C'est... impossible... Ce gamin est bien plus fort que ne l'était Boo…

Végéta essuyait sa lèvre. Son adversaire était plus fort que Boo, et il n'avait rien du petit garçon apeuré du dernier tournoi. Son aura crépitait. Même en super Saiyen 2, il avait du mal à tenir. Le combat avait commencé par quelques échanges de rigueur, puis les deux adversaires s'étaient engagés dans un corps à corps plus sérieux, qui avait tourné à l'avantage du jeune Oob. Il était... aussi fort que lui. La seule façon de le vaincre c'était de tenter... la troisième transformation. Il l'avait réussi une fois. Pendant quelques minutes. La salle s'était fissurée, et il s'était fait engueulé par Bulma. A l'époque, il ne pensait pas en avoir besoin. Sauf contre Carot, et il s'était dit qu'alors il serait toujours temps de réessayer. Mais l'utiliser contre ce môme...

Végéta croisa les bras. Le public, abasourdi par le combat qu'il avait du mal à suivre, se demandait ce que Végéta préparait encore. Comme les autres d'ailleurs.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? Il ne va jamais accepter que quelqu'un lui résiste. » La question de Krilin était dirigée vers Bulma, qui était la plus à même de savoir.

« Je ne sais pas. Il est en colère. Très énervé. J'espère qu'il ne va pas déraper... » Bulma regardait intensément son mari. Il préparait quelque chose. Soudain l'aura explosa. Les répercussions firent trembler les tribunes. Yamcha s'accrocha à la rembarde. Il dut crier, contre le vent, pour se faire entendre.

« Vous sentez ça? C'est formidable. La dernière fois que j'ai senti une telle puissance c'était... »

* * *

« Super Saiyen 3... Végéta, tu as fait tant de progrès? » Les murs tremblaient à l'intérieur du vestiaire. Ten Shin Han observait Nomed, qui restait impassible sur son banc.

Trunks déglutit. Heureusement, il n'allait certainement pas devoir affronter son père. Malgré tous ses efforts, il avait été bien incapable d'atteindre ce niveau. Et contre Sangoku au premier tour...

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. L'air redevint calme. Tous braquèrent leurs yeux sur le ring. La tempête n'avait pas été formidable, mais la luminosité venant émanant de Végéta les avait empêché de le voir. Il était là. Au centre. Ses cheveux s'étaient considérablement allongés. Un peu plus court que ceux de Goku sous la même forme. Ses sourcils avaient disparus. Il avait réussi. Et son énergie était formidable. Peut-être plus fort que Goku lui-même...

Il tourna son regard vers Oob, et sourit. Un sourire plutôt sadique. Bulma frissonna. Elle n'avait pas vu une telle expression sur le visage de Végéta depuis bien longtemps.

Il se jeta sur le jeune Oob, qui évita le coup de peu. Il s'éleva rapidement, poursuivi par un Végéta survolté. Un échange de coups dans les airs tourna très vite à l'avantage de Végéta. Oob s'écrasa au sol, éclatant quelques dalles. Végéta se précipitait vers lui, et il sentit son abdomen s'écraser. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, à présent. Quelle puissance! Il se sentit soulevé, puis propulsé dans les airs. Un formidable coup le renvoya au sol. Puis une très forte émanation d'énergie arriva du ciel. Une attaque surpuissante. Végéta allait détruire le ring. Oob concentra toutes ses forces. Il ne pouvait plus qu'encaisser l'attaque.

C'était terminé! Avec cette attaque, Végéta allait gagner! L'explosion creusa un cratère, pas très profond, à la surface du ring. Pas assez fort. L'aura du gosse était toujours là, quasiment aussi puissante. Il avait encaissé son attaque! Oui. Il était debout, les bras repliés, la tête recroquevillée. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pour apercevoir Végéta, mais sa vision se couvrit de rouge. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Le sourire revint sur le visage de Végéta. Il se posa.

Ça y est, il était revenu à terre. L'énergie d'Oob déferla de ses mains, et pénétra la surface du ring. Végéta haussa un sourcil, en observant Oob s'élever dans les airs. Le jeune garçon s'immobilisa, et le fixa intensément. Végéta croisa les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait? Soudain, Oob leva les bras. Un grondement s'éleva du sol. Merde! Ses deux boules d'énergie n'étaient pas que pour se propulser!

Végéta décolla. Trop tard. Il prit les deux boules de plein fouet. Mais ne ressentit rien. Stupéfait, il observa ses mains. Il était invincible. Quelle énergie déferlait en lui! Quelle extase! Il tourna la tête vers Oob, à peu près à la même hauteur que lui. Ce dernier le regardait, inquiet.

Merde. Végéta avait encaissé sans broncher. Il le vit à peine se jeter sur lui. Un coup de poing, puis un coup de pied l'envoyèrent s'écraser de nouveau au sol.

« Il faut qu'il arrête! Il va le tuer! » Maron semblait presque affolée. Bulma lui répondit, inquiète.

« Malheureusement, je crois qu'on ne pourra pas l'arrêter. »

« Il ne le tuera pas. » Tous se tournèrent vers Krilin. « C'est avec Sangoku qu'il veut se battre. S'il tue Oob, il sera disqualifié, il le sait. » Ils acquiescèrent, même s'ils restaient tous inquiets. Végéta pouvait avoir des réactions totalement inattendue. Et parfois avec des conséquences catastrophiques.

* * *

« J'ai l'impression que ton disciple est mal en point, papa. » Sangoten avait laissé pointer un peu d'ironie, mais son père ne le remarquerait sans doute pas.

« Végéta va perdre. » Tous les combattants présents, excepté Nomed, se tournèrent surpris vers Sangoku.

« Pourquoi? Il est… Surpuissant… » Trunks était de plus en plus atterré.

« La puissance n'est pas tout. Je lui ai déjà dit. » Personne ne remarqua le sourire de Ten Shin Han.

* * *

Oob prenait les coups. Avant, il essayait de les éviter. Maintenant il les acceptait. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Encore un peu. Et cela devrait suffire. Il était à terre, maintenant, et pouvait sentir le souffle rauque de Végéta. Comme un chasseur après sa proie. Il était presque inhumain.

Par une pirouette surprenante, Oob évita son coup. Mais prit le deuxième de plein fouet. Végéta s'éleva dans les airs. Il fallait lui donner le coup de grâce. Il allait finir par le tuer sinon. Il commença à rassembler son énergie.

« Végéta prépare quelque chose. De puissant. » Sangohan était pris par le match à présent. Il en avait oublié ce Nomed qui avait presque tué sa fille. Pan et Bra était toutes les deux très inquiètes. L'une près de l'autre, elles étaient assises à coté de Maron. La jeune fille était leur baby-sitter, depuis un bout de temps déjà. En plus de la présence de leurs pères, celle-ci était rassurante.

Végéta semblait avoir terminé à présent. Tout le monde le savait, et le stade entier retenait son souffle. Soudain, Végéta fronça les sourcils. Non... non... pas ça!

* * *

Sangoten posa sa main sur l'épaule de Trunks, et la serra.

« Tu sens ça? » Trunks fixait son père. Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Papa a perdu. »

Dans les tribunes, les murmures commençaient à monter. Qu'est-ce que Végéta attendait? Seul un petit groupe mesurait ce qui se passait réellement.

« Il... son énergie... »

« Elle baisse. Dangereusement. » Yamcha avait terminé la phrase de Krilin, sur un ton assez sinistre. Bulma joignit ses mains.

« Mon dieu... s'il perd il va être de très, très mauvaise humeur. »

Soudain, comme dans un film mal monté, l'aura de Végéta ne brilla plus. Ses cheveux redevinrent noirs, et il s'écroula au sol. Il eut à peine la force de bafouiller quelques mots.

« Non... »

Oob souffla. Plus un mot ne sortait des tribunes. Tout le monde attendait. Le jeune garçon se releva. Il porta Végéta jusqu'au bord du terrain, et le déposa hors du ring.

« Ho... Hors ring... » hésita l'arbitre, encore mal remis de sa surprise. Oob quitta le terrain. Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le public assimile la déclaration de l'arbitre, et un tonnerre d'applaudissements se déclencha alors.

* * *

Dendé sourit. Ce jeune garçon était vraiment impressionnant. Sangoku ne s'était pas trompé. Il avait eu raison. Peut-être même qu'il vaincrait...

* * *

« Co... Comment...? »

« Comment je le savais? » Sangoku souriait à son fils, qui de tous fut le seul à pouvoir lui poser la question. « Dendé aussi le sait. »

« Dendé? » Trunks était lui aussi remis à présent. Qu'est-ce que son père serait chiant maintenant... invivable.

« Tu parles par énigme, papa. »

« Dendé... » Ten Shin Han regardait Sangoku, en souriant. « Tu l'as emmené dans la salle de l'esprit et du temps, non? »

Sangoku sourit à son ami pour toute réponse. Les deux autres ne comprenait toujours rien.

« Je... je ne vois pas le rapport... Tu... vous... vous pouvez nous expliquer? » Il s'adressait ainsi à Ten Shin Han, hésitant entre tutoiement et vouvoiement. Ce dernier, plutôt flatté par cette marque de respect, se tourna de nouveau vers Sangoku.

« Je suppose que là-bas, Sangoku a utilisé cette fameuse troisième transformation... c'est pour cela qu'on n'a rien senti... Et comme pour le combat contre Boo, la transformation a demandé trop d'énergie, et Oob s'est aperçu qu'elle utilisait toute cette énergie sans forcément que celui qui est transformé ne s'en rende compte. Ni lui ni les autres d'ailleurs. Et il a fini, commme Végéta il y a quelques instants, par s'écrouler de fatigue. »

Les deux garçons étaient sidérés. Ils passèrent de Ten Shin Han à Sangoku, cherchant une confirmation. Pour toute réponse, Sangoku souriait à l'homme aux trois yeux, et lui dit:

« Formidable, Ten Shin Han... »

* * *

« Papa... il va revenir? » Bra posa des yeux inquiets sur sa mère. Son père, pourtant visiblement épuisé, avait trouvé la force de s'envoler et de disparaitre. Elle ne trouva pas de réconfort dans le regard de sa mère, aussi inquiet, et qui semblait lui dire « comme à chaque fois, mais je ne sais pas quand ».

Bra se cala mieux au fond de son siège, pour se cacher, aussi. Son père était parti, il ne serait pas là pour la protéger. Pan, à ses cotés, déglutit. Comme elle, elle avait peur. Ce monstre... est-ce qu'il était venu pour les tuer?

« Végéta... il ne changera jamais. » Sangohan observait Oob, qui rentrait dans les vestiaires, toujours sous les applaudissements. Il avait été tendre une main amicale à son adversaire. Evidemment, Végéta l'avait refusé, puis avait décollé vers une destination inconnue, énervé et frustré au possible, pour calmer sa soif de violence.

* * *

« Mesdames et messieurs, troisième match! »

« Bon. » Dans les vestiaires, Ten Shin Han fit cogner ses poings l'un contre l'autre. Le fils de Sangoku. Ce serait un bon test. Sangoten lui sourit. Ten Shin Han avait l'air de s'y connaitre en science du combat. Peut-être un match intéressant.

Les deux hommes firent côte à côte leur entrée sur le stade. Ils regardaient droit devant eux., puis arrivés au milieu, se tournèrent, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils s'observèrent.

« Ten Shin Han a l'air confiant. » Tous regardaient le match, et une vague tension émanait du groupe. Les deux premiers matchs avaient été ahurissants. Un homme étrange, de cauchemar, cruel et inconnu. Un jeune garçon, un combattant phénoménal, à en terrasser le prince des Saiyens. Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce que Ten Shin Han leur cachait?

La rage de Sangohan s'était calmée, notamment pendant le combat prenant de Végéta. Il avait perdu. Mais ses pensées revinrent vite à ce Nomed. Qui était-il? Que voulait-il à sa fille? Quel malheur allait leur tomber dessus? Du haut de ses années de combat, Sangohan préférait ne pas songer à la facilité avec laquelle l'homme, ou le monstre, avait mis sa Pan hors de combat. Si jamais il devait se battre, cela risquerait d'être très dur.

Sangoten brisa l'attente. Une projection d'énergie fulgurante partit de sa main gauche. Il ne devait pas prendre de risque. Ten Shin Han l'évita. Là-haut! Goten bondit. Son talon, dirigé vers la tête de son adversaire, fut bloqué, et il se retrouva projeté vers le sol. D'un bras, il rebondit. Une roue, pulsion sur les pieds, il décolla du sol. Ten Shin Han arrivait. Stop. Un coup de coude paré. Et... du vide! Sa nuque! Cloué au sol. Vite, maintenant!

Ten Shin Han fonçait sur Goten, qu'il venait de projeter au sol. Il dévia instantanément quand il sentit l'énergie. Il s'y attendait. Il se jeta sur le coté, et évita la boule de feu du Super Saiyen.

Sangohan s'était levé. Yamcha aussi. Krilin ne pouvait plus articuler un mot. Tortue Géniale avait les yeux rivés sur les combattants, qui se faisaient face à présent.

* * *

« Rapide. Vous avez évité mon attaque. »

« Tu peux me tutoyer. Nous sommes sur un ring, pas dans un salon de thé. »

« Rapide à en éviter une attaque de Super Saiyen. Tu es très impressionnant, pour un terrien. »

Sangoku, dans les vestiaires, sentait passer en lui un sentiment d'incertitude. Incroyable... Ten Shin Han avait fait d'énormes progrès. Lui qui était déjà un excellent combattant. Un des meilleurs terriens. Et maintenant, il semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec Sangoten. Et même...

Le combat reprit. La violence du Super Saiyen était contenue par Ten Shin Han. Sans facilité apparente, mais sans difficulté non plus. Etrange. Ten Shin Han n'était ni trop confiant, ni trop stressé. Il affrontait pourtant un Super Saiyen.

Les poings, les pieds valsaient. Les mouvements étaient si rapides que seuls quelques yeux experts arrivaient à les suivre. Et parmi eux un Sangohan qui n'en revenait pas. Son frère était plus fort encore que quand il les avait quitté. Et Ten Shin Han lui tenait tête.

L'échange prit fin quand les deux adversaires se posèrent au sol. Ils se regardaient de nouveau. Ten Shin Han toujours concentré, et Sangoten vaguement inquiet.

« Comment fais-tu ça? Comment tiens-tu tous mes coups? » finit par demander Sangoten, après avoir repris son souffle. Ten Shin Han sourit.

« Tu le sauras. Ne sois pas trop pressé. »

« Ho ho! Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sûr de toi. »

« Même si je perds, ce qui est possible, tu sauras pourquoi je t'ai tenu tête. »

« Donc ce n'est pas que du combat pur et simple. » Ils s'observèrent un moment. Sangoten ne pouvait rien lire dans les yeux de son adversaire. Chaque fois que Ten Shin Han était prêt à reprendre le combat, son esprit était totalement vide.

Bon. Les choses sérieuses maintenant. Il s'était entraîné trois ans, il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Sangoten serra les poings. L'énergie monta lentement en lui, puis plus rapidement. L'aura de lumière crépitait autour du Super Saiyen.

Il se jeta alors sur Ten Shin Han, les poings serrés, dans lesquels il avait emmagasiné son énergie. Son adversaire ne bougea pas, attendant le dernier moment. Sangoten préparait quelque chose, il fallait faire attention.

Au moment où il put sentir la respiration de Ten Shin Han, Goten leva les bras en l'air, et lacha deux boules d'energie, qui allèrent se perdre dans le ciel. Son genou était parti en même temps vers l'abdomen de Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci, surpris, put à peine l'éviter, comme le coup de poing destiné à lui briser l'épaule. Ten Shin Han se plaqua alors au sol et roula, passant sous Sangoten, avant de se relever et de bondir sur son assaillant. Goten évita sans problème deux ou trois coups. Ten Shin Han plaça alors ses deux mains devant lui, parallèle à son corps, et les tira violemment en arrière. Sangoten, toujours dans les airs, sentit alors une force le déséquilibrer, au niveau des mollets, et il bascula en arrière jusqu'à s'écraser au sol.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Krilin, les yeux rivés sur le ring.

« Je ne sais pas. » Sangohan était désarmé. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. D'abord Goten qui perd deux boules d'énergie, puis qui tombe lourdement au sol sans raison apparente.

Dans les vestiaires, Sangoku, son disciple et Trunks observaient le match, également sans comprendre.

« Tu... tu as vu quelque chose, Sangoku? » se tenta à demander Trunks.

« Je... Ouah, c'est décoiffant. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est Ten Shin Han qui a fait ça. »

« Co... Comment? Je n'ai pas vu son mouvement... »

« Il... il n'a pas fait de mouvement. Sauf ce truc bizarre. »

« Ses bras qu'il a tiré en arrière? » Sangoku acquiesça, souriant. Ce tournoi était vraiment extraordinaire. Il revint au ring, ressentant une excitation qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Sangoten se relevait péniblement. Dans les tribunes, il entendait souffler qu'il n'était même pas capable de tenir debout.

« Comment...? Comment tu as fait? »

« Je t'ai dit que tu saurais après le match. »

« C'est épatant en tout cas. Une sorte de force télékinésique... Faudra que je fasse gaffe. Tu m'as surpris. A mon tour maintenant. » Ten Shin Han lui jeta un regard interrogateur, se mettant sur ses gardes.

Sangoten l'attaqua de face. Il tenta un balayage, qui força Ten Shin Han à s'élever, puis il l'attaqua par en bas. Ils s'élevaient tous les deux ainsi. Ten Shin Han n'avait aucun mal à parer les coups de Goten, mais il restait sur ses gardes. Ce gamin n'était pas le fils de Goku pour rien.

Soudain, Sangoten s'arrêta de frapper. Il se recula un peu, flottant dans les airs, et sourit à Ten Shin Han, de plus en plus tendu. Alors son adversaire fit deux petits mouvements de doigts, à chaque main. Ten Shin Han comprit trop tard, quand il sentit une énergie s'approcher à vitesse fulgurante. Les boules d'énergie qu'il avait lancées un peu plus tôt!

Il se replia sur lui-même, de façon à absorber le choc du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne put s'empêcher de chuter vers le ring, et sentit une autre vague d'énergie se diriger vers lui. Il la prit de nouveau de plein fouet. Sa vitesse de chute augmenta. Il allait tomber hors du ring. Il sentit Goten foncer sur lui, pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Il fallait qu'il le tente. Il se concentra.

Sangoten fonçait sur son adversaire, qui tombait irrésistiblement. Sangohan était époustouflé par la résistance dont Ten Shin Han avait fait preuve. Mais là encore, il faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Au moment où Sangoten allait frapper son adversaire, deux bras venus de nulle part l'agrippèrent. Ten Shin Han exécuta une pirouette, et lancé sur la puissance de ses deux nouveaux bras, il frappa de ses deux pieds Sangoten. Celui-ci fut projeté au loin, et dut contrôler sa chute pour revenir sur le ring. Ten Shin Han concentra l'énergie qui lui restait pour revenir sur le terrain.

« Tu... tu... tu as quatre bras... »

Ten Shin Han détendait ses épaules, ne prêtant pas attention à la surprise de Sangoten. Pourtant, il savait que l'occasion était belle de profiter de la déconvenue du jeune homme. Il jeta un regard dans les vestiaires. Par l'ouverture, il sourit à Sangoku.

« Non... huit. » Il se jeta sur Goten, déplaçant ses bras à une vitesse fulgurante.

Sangoten était perdu. Huit bras! Huit fois plus de poings! Il évita, puis tenta d'éviter les coups de Ten Shin Han. Il reculait, de plus en plus. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir tout parer.

Voilà. Il était totalement concentré sur ses poings. Ten Shin Han propulsa alors son pied au visage de Goten. Celui-ci, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque, ne put l'esquiver. Il lança une rafale d'énergie qui lui permit de se replacer sur le ring.

Très fort. Vraiment très fort. Mais il devait gagner. Il concentra son énergie, et l'amplifia. Il passa au niveau suivant. Super Saiyen 2.

« Tu te décides enfin. » Sangoten ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Il savait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Démons, 1er opus**

**Piccolo**

« Mon père m'a dit un jour: « Tu sais,

Ten Shin Han est sans doute le seul

véritable expert en arts martiaux de nous

tous. Il n'a jamais vécu que pour ça. ». »

_Propos de mon père_

* * *

Chapitre 3: Ten Shin Han

« Il... il y est arrivé. » Sangohan était captivé par le match, tout comme la plupart des combattants. Sangoten avait dépassé le stade du simple Super Saiyen. Les bras de Ten Shin Han était revenu au nombre de deux.

Ani souriait, sa fille sur les genoux. Il y avait passé, du temps, pour atteindre ce niveau. Mais elle était inquiète. Ten Shin Han était surprenant. Elle ne le connaissait quasiment pas. Il était le père de cet homme bizarre qu'ils avaient croisé trois ans auparavant. Sangoten lui en avait touché quelques mots, lui avait expliqué que c'était un ami de son père. Mais lui non plus n'en savait pas beaucoup plus.

Tous revinrent au combat qui avait repris.

Ten Shin Han ne semblait pas souffrir beaucoup plus, malgré la transformation de Sangoten. Il parait et donnait les coups comme avant. L'échange de coups s'arrêta à un moment. Il fallait qu'un des deux prenne une décision. Ten Shin Han plaça ses mains devant son visage et se concentra. Sangoten ne pouvait absolument plus le sentir. Il n'emmagasinait donc pas d'énergie. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait?

Ten Shin Han regardait dans le vide devant lui. Il prit une inspiration, et leva soudainement les mains. Le dallage du ring sous Sangoten vola en éclat, et s'éleva, emportant le combattant. Les dalles explosèrent, blessant Sangoten, et Ten Shin Han était déjà propulsé vers lui.

Sangoten n'avait rien pu faire. Quelle douleur. Comme si des bouts de verre lui entaillaient la peau. Comment anticiper une telle attaque. A peine remis de sa surprise, il sentit Ten Shin Han lui enfoncer le genou dans l'abdomen. Puis un coup à la nuque l'écrasa au sol. Il se retourna au dernier moment, quand les poings de Ten Shin Han s'abattirent sur ses épaules. Elles ne se brisèrent pas, mais Sangoten ressentait une affreuse douleur. Il se releva péniblement. Ten Shin Han lui faisait face, les bras croisés.

« Co... Comment...? » Ten Shin Han sourit. Il resta dans la même position, et ses yeux se durcirent. Soudain, le sol aux pieds de Sangoten s'affaissa. Le Saiyen, d'un bond, atterrit à l'autre bout du ring. Où Ten Shin Han l'attendait...

Goten ne se sentit pas toucher le sol. Un coup le balaya juste avant, et un autre l'envoya haut dans les airs. Il vit Ten Shin Han tendre ses deux mains vers le ciel, et lui envoyer une rafale d'énergie à une vitesse impressionnante. Celle-là, il allait l'encaisser.

Piccolo était impressionné. Ten Shin Han était incroyable. Sangoten fut frappé de plein fouet, et s'écrasa au sol. Il se releva pendant le décompte de l'arbitre. Est-ce que Dendé savait quelque chose à propos de Ten Shin Han? En fait, cette rafale d'énergie n'était pas très puissante. Mais Sangoten commençait à sérieusement fatiguer. Piccolo, tout en réfléchissant, faisait le tour du stade des yeux. Il s'aperçut alors que le mysterieux Nomed s'était approché du ring, quelques mètres derrière Sangoku. Juste à la limite d'où il pouvait le voir. Et il le fixait. Nomed le fixait. Piccolo avait toujours cette sensation étrange, qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Puis Nomed sembla faire le tour du petit groupe dans les tribunes, avant de se reculer dans le fond du vestiaire.

Le combat avait repris. La fatigue gagnait Sangoten, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. En terme de puissance, il était clairement supérieur à Ten Shin Han. Mais celui-ci compensait cet écart grâce à sa vitesse, son agilité, et surtout sa science du combat et ses techniques que Goten ne comprenait pas. Il fallait tenter une dernière chose. Tant pis si ça foirait, au moins, il aurait essayé. Il fallait juste détourner son attention.

Sangoten se jeta soudain sur son adversaire. Puis, à peu près au milieu du ring, il se plaqua au sol, et glissa sur le dallage. Il avait concentré un peu d'énergie dans ses mains. Il envoya une boule de sa main gauche vers Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci sauta, et l'esquiva sans trop de problème. Il s'attendait à recevoir la deuxième boule de feu, par l'autre coté, et tenta de reprendre ses appuis au sol. Mais Sangoten n'était absolument pas du coté prévu. Il était juste sous lui, et Ten Shin Han n'eut que le temps de voir arriver ses pieds à une vitesse phénoménale.

Ten Shin Han fut propulsé à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur. La plupart des spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés dans le ciel, sur la silhouette de Ten Shin Han, sauf Ani. Elle observait son compagnon, qui préparait une attaque. Sangohan fut le deuxième à revenir sur son frère, attiré par l'énergie croissante. Puis les autres le remarquèrent aussi. En quelques secondes, Sangoten lâcha un kaméha surpuissant. Inconsciemment, Ani avait joint ses mains.

La sueur perlait sur le front de Sangohan. Son frère mettait en jeu toute son énergie. Dans les vestiaires, la tension était aussi à son comble.

« Il tente le tout pour le tout. » Sangoku observait son fils. Il en était fier. Si cette attaque ne mettait Ten Shin Han hors de combat, Goten perdrait sans doute. Mais Sangoku était fier de son fils.

Le bruit de supersonique et la chaleur croissante parvinrent aux sens de Ten Shin Han avant l'énergie dégagée. Le seul réflexe qu'il eut le temps d'avoir fut de se recroqueviller, et de concentrer toute son énergie pour en faire un rempart.

Dans les tribunes, tous les spectateurs s'accrochaient à leur siège. La puissance dégagée par la vague déferlante faisait trembler tout le stade, et déplaçait des masses d'air qui obligeaient les gens à se protéger. Enfin, l'explosion eut lieu. L'attaque avait atteint son but, Ten Shin Han était touché.

Dans un nuage de fumée et de poussière, Sangoten put voir le corps de Ten Shin Han retomber sur le ring. Il fallait qu'il le sorte, tout de suite. Avançant au travers du nuage qui se dissipait, Sangoten distingua vaguement Ten Shin Han se relever difficilement.

Le fils de Sangoku. Il arrivait. Merde, quelle puissance. Ten Shin Han devait bien avoir deux ou trois os brisés. Il se concentra, vida son esprit pour oublier la douleur et la fatigue. Il était debout à présent. Les yeux fermés, pour tenter de rétablir le calme dans son esprit. Sangoten était là, à quelques mètres.

Le Saiyen tenta de lancer un coup de pied à l'épaule de son adversaire, mais celui-ci l'évita en tombant au sol. Son pied frappa le menton de Goten, qui vacilla. Il fallait reprendre ses esprits. Goten cria, et jeta ses poings sur Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Sangoten s'aperçut alors qu'il se battait les yeux fermés.

Ten Shin Han put sentir de la surprise chez le fils de Goku, et son poing atteignit de ce fait plus facilement son but.

« Comment... mais comment tu fais tout ça? » Sangoten rageait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible. Ten Shin Han sourit.

Dans les tribunes, le silence était pesant. Le calme était revenu, et la fumée s'était dissipée. Sangoten venait de se prendre encore un coup.

« Alors ça, c'est du combat. » Tortue Géniale était épaté. Il n'avait pas vu un si bel affrontement depuis bien longtemps.

Tous observaient, inquiets ou exaltés, les deux combattants. Sangoten avait crié quelque chose comme « comment fais-tu ça ». Soudain, Ten Shin Han taillada très rapidement l'air de ses doigts.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait voulu faire? Ten Shin Han avait fait plusieurs signe dans l'air de son index et de son majeur, et rien ne s'était passé. Mais il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes. A peine eut-il essayé d'analyser la situation, que Sangoten sentit un de ses pieds dans le vide. Il était au bord du ring! Comment Ten Shin Han avait-il pu le déplacer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte? Son bond n'empêcha rien, une jambe de Ten Shin Han vint le cueillir en hauteur, et le précipita au sol.

« Hors ring! » Il avait perdu.

* * *

Encore une fois, toutes les tribunes étaient écrasées de surprise. Une vague délirante d'applaudissements jaillit. Même Sangohan avait eu du mal à suivre. Les mouvements de Ten Shin Han avaient, même s'ils n'y paraissaient pas, poussé Sangoten sans qu'il en ait conscience jusqu'au bord du ring.

« Il a... perdu... » Krilin était subjugué. Ten Shin Han avait vaincu le fils de Sangoku. Un Saiyen. D'où venait-il? Quel entraînement d'enfer avait-il suivi?

Dans les vestiaires, la place se fit quand les deux hommes rentrèrent, s'épaulant l'un l'autre. Trunks revenait déjà avec les senzus que Gohan avait gardé, et les deux adversaires reprirent aussitôt leur force.

« Merveilleux Ten Shin Han! Il faut absolument que tu m'expliques! » Sangoten semblait bien plus épaté que déçu.

« Si tu veux. Une fois que les prochains seront sur le ring. » Effectivement, son adversaire suivant serait le vainqueur du prochain match. Le micro appela d'ailleurs les deux combattants.

« Et maintenant, dernier match du premier tour de cette phase finale, Trunks contre Sangoku! »

Mince. C'est vrai, il affrontait Goku. Bon, ce serait dur. De toute façon, Goten avait perdu. Il ne combattrait pas avec lui, et la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite trois ans auparavant n'avait plus de sens. Il se battrait donc uniquement pour voir de quoi il était capable.

Les deux hommes entrèrent donc sur le ring, sous les applaudissements. Oob se plaça plus près de l'ouverture, afin d'observer son maître. Et aussi d'écouter discrètement Ten Shin Han. L'un des deux serait probablement son adversaire en finale. Ce Nomed, même s'il faisait peur à tout le monde, n'avait pas l'air bien puissant. Oob s'aperçut en y pensant que Nomed n'était plus dans les vestiaires. Il n'attacha pas grande importance à ce détail car les explications de Ten Shin Han allaient débuter.

« Alors? » L'insistance de Sangoten était à peine masquée.

« Et bien... D'abord, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a longtemps, j'étais aussi fort que ton père. Puis il m'a rapidement dépassé. Je me suis entraîné dur, mais à nouveau, il m'a surpassé. Puis est arrivé le voyage sur Namek, Végéta, les Supers Saiyens. A ce moment, nous avons su, Chaozu, Krilin, Yamcha et moi qu'ils étaient tous quasiment inaccessibles. Cependant, quelque chose en moi refusait de s'y résoudre. J'ai continué mon entraînement, mais ça n'a rien donné. Je me suis fait misérablement étaler par Boo. » Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil à Oob. Il reprit.

« Alors j'ai décidé de tout reprendre. A la base. Vraiment à la base. Et je me suis aperçu que la puissance avait pris un ascendant incroyable sur le reste. La stratégie, les techniques, et beaucoup d'autres choses. Et de plus, les Supers Saiyens se battaient avec leur rage et leur colère, même s'ils la contrôlaient. C'était donc en rupture totale avec nos premiers enseignements, qui étaient d'atteindre une paix intérieure, de vider son esprit. J'ai donc retravaillé tout ça, en compagnie de nouveaux maitres, qui m'ont appris certaines techniques secrètes. Tu as pu en voir quelques unes. »

« C'est... épatant. » Sangoten n'avait vraiment trouvé aucun autre mot. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il était naturellement fort et doué. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de travailler énormément pour acquérir l'état d'esprit nécessaire au combat, tout comme Trunks, certainement. Justement, un cri de son ami lui rappela qu'il se battait. Avant de revenir au combat, il se rendit compte que Nomed n'était plus là.

* * *

Le vent soufflait lentement, faisant flotter la tunique violette. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour atteindre le continent. Ici, c'était parfait. Il n'y avait personne.

« Allons-y. Pokopen... pokopen... pokopen... pokopen... »

« Maître? »

« Attends-ici. Quand je te le signalerai, tu partiras à la recherche de tous les gens de cette liste qui ne sont pas avec moi. » L'homme à la tunique tendit un paquet de feuilles au monstre verdâtre et imposant en face de lui. Ce dernier portait deux cornes, une paire d'ailes, et un nez particulièrement allongé.

L'homme à la tunique décolla, et disparut bien vite à l'horizon.

* * *

« Hors ring! »

Trunks n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Quelques jolis coups, dont il fut félicité par Sangoku. Mais ce dernier voulait absolument s'économiser. Son combat avec Ten Shin Han risquait d'être formidable. Ils avaient quand même tous deux combattus en Super Saiyen 2.

« Pfiu... Sangoku, tu es vraiment trop fort. »

« Tu t'es bien défendu. » Les deux combattants entrèrent dans les vestiaires.

« Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de te transformer en Super Saiyen 3! »

« Hé hé! » La voix de l'arbitre résonna de nouveau.

« Mesdames et messieurs, les demi-finales débuteront dans quelques minutes. »

Oob, qui attendait son combat avec impatience, s'aperçut alors que Nomed était revenu. Il n'avait pas vu à quel moment. Quel étrange personnage.

* * *

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent. Chichi donnait des conseils à Ani sur la façon de s'occuper d'un Saiyen, Oolon expliquait à Tortue Géniale le fonctionnement de ses nouvelles jumelles, bref, ils avaient presque tous oublié le problème Nomed. Tous sauf Pan et Bra, qui attendaient, inquiètes, le combat contre Oob, en espérant que ce dernier n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

Sangohan également y réfléchissait. Ils allaient certainement devoir s'engager dans une bataille, parti comme c'était. Malheureusement, il ne s'entrainait plus depuis un bout de temps. Il fallait espérer que ce Nomed serait aussi facile à mettre en pièce que le monstre qu'ils avaient affronté trois ans plus tôt. Il aurait préféré que la nouvelle génération, celle de ses enfants, du fils de Trunks, de la fille de Goten, soit épargnée par les combats qu'eux avaient connu. Mais au fait, à propos de ces enfants...

« Dites moi, Pearl, Ani... Je me demande comme ça, d'un coup... Vous n'avez rien noté de... bizarre, à la naissance de vos enfants? »

« Tu parles d'une queue éventuelle? » sourit Bulma.

« Oui. »

« Kesshô n'en a pas eu. Pour Niami, je ne sais pas... » Elle retourna la question à Ani, qui ne comprenait en vérité pas grand chose.

« Une... une queue? »

« Sangoten ne t'a rien dit? Remarque, peut-être qu'il a oublié. » Sangohan réfléchissait. Oui, Pan n'en avait pas eu. Il fallait remonter à Bra en fait, et les garçons à l'époque ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Bulma répondit à la perplexité d'Ani.

« Et bien vois-tu, les enfants Saiyens, ou demi-Saiyens, naissent avec une queue. Elle entraine à la pleine lune une transformation pour le moins inquiètante. » Tous ceux présents qui avaient vu une de ces transformations ne purent que déglutir pour signifier leur accord. « Bref, pour éviter toute catastrophe, nous avons décidé de la couper chez les nouveaux nés, à savoir Sangoten, Trunks et Bra. Les autres l'ont perdue. Pour les enfants de Terriens et de demi-Saiyens, il n'y a encore jamais eu de queue, mais on préfère faire attention. »

Ani hocha la tête, et regarda sa fille en souriant.

« Et bien, il y a toujours quelque chose à apprendre sur les Saiyens! »

Les rires furent interrompus par l'annonce de l'arbitre.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir nos deux demi-finalistes, Nomed et Oob. »

Les gradins grondèrent sous les acclamations du public, et les deux hommes firent leur entrée. Tout le groupe Saiyens et amis se concentra sur le ring, et la tension s'empara d'eux. Oob allait-il subir le même sort que Pan? Ou saurait-il prendre le meilleur sur ce mystérieux combattant?

* * *

Au milieu d'un grondement proche du tonnerre, les deux hommes apparurent sur le petit carré blanc. Toute cette foule en délire était concentrée sur ces minuscules silhouettes, qui avançaient comme deux fourmis sur un morceau de sucre. Deux fourmis qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir en face de soi.

Oob était calme. Totalement détendu. Il avait échangé un regard avec son maître, juste avant son entrée. Lui semblait inquiet. Oob, de son coté, ne ressentait aucun malaise. Mais tous les autres, ou presque, étaient extrêmement tendus. Son maître, ce terrien aux trois yeux, et les deux autres. Et certainement tous les amis de son maître, là-haut dans les tribunes. Il était donc plus prudent de rester sur ses gardes. Pourtant, au vu de son match contre la fillette, ce Nomed n'avait pas l'air très dur à battre.

En face, la toge violette de l'homme montrait que le vent soufflait légèrement, comme attendant lui aussi un duel terrible. Les pieds de Nomed se décollèrent du sol, et à une vitesse fulgurante il fonça sur Oob, restant droit comme un I. Son poing gauche se logea dans l'abdomen du jeune combattant. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais sourit.

« D'accord. Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, tu me rassures. » L'homme n'eut aucune réaction, ne tourna même pas la tête. Oob tenta alors un coup de pied au visage. En lançant, il fut... stoppé, retenu, et tomba au sol. Là encore, il ne toucha pas le dallage, mais sembla accroché par... le poing... le poing de Nomed.

Le deuxième poing frappa le visage du jeune Oob. Celui-ci se cambra, pour prendre appui sur le sol, et tenta de se projeter, mais la main de Nomed restait collée à son ventre. Il fut rappelé vers son adversaire, qui l'accueillit d'un coup de pied impressionnant. Il le frappa à la nuque, ayant tendu son pied derrière son dos, tout en executant une pirouette formidable. Oob fut écrasé au sol par la force du pied de l'autre.

Non... mais non... Calme... Il fallait se calmer. Ne pas perdre son sang-froid. Il sentit le froid des dalles sur son visage. Du chaud à présent. Du sang coulait de sa tempe. La main de l'homme avait tourné sur son abdomen. Elle n'était donc pas collée, mais retenue par une force mystérieuse. Oob se concentra. Son adversaire était à genoux. Lui était sur le ventre, la main de l'autre sous son corps. Il lança un pied à la rencontre de son visage, et presque aussitôt ses deux poings vers son coté droit. Nomed évita tout, jouant au contorsionniste, et glissa un pied par la mince ouverture faite entre les deux bras de Oob. Celui-ci sentit de nouveau une force impressionante s'écraser sur son visage.

Le froid, le chaud. Le sang perlait cette fois-ci. Incroyable. C'était impossible. Comment avait-il pu tout éviter, à cette distance, et trouver si vite la brèche, infime, dans la défense de Oob? Ou alors... il pouvait lire ses attaques. Il fallait qu'il sache. Une attaque totalement inattendue, voir loufoque. Il fallait en trouver une.

De son poing, avec toute la vitesse qu'il pouvait mettre, Oob tenta d'écraser la main droite de Nomed, à quelques centimètres. Celui-ci l'évita de nouveau sans aucun problème, retirant sa main, et frappant de toutes ses forces le dos de Oob.

Un craquement sinistre émana de l'étrange situation. Les deux hommes semblaient indécollables, et pour le moment, d'ici, le combat n'était pas très impressionnant. Pourtant, il se passait des choses. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi Oob ne s'enfuyait-il pas? Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Mais quoi?

Sangohan essuya la goutte de sueur qui coula de son front au moment où le craquement retentit. Les côtes certainement. Un hurlement de Oob suivit. De nombreux murmures épouvantés faisaient le tour des tribunes. Qui était ce monstre?

Pan se serra contre Bra. Même Oob. Pourtant, il avait battu Végéta. C'était peut-être la fin. Le monstre...

Sangoku, Sangoten, Trunks et Ten Shin Han observaient le combat. Oob était très mal en point. Il paraissait bloqué par son adversaire. Il ne pouvait rien faire, semblait-il.

Sur l'aire de combat, Oob eut une réaction inattendue. Son hurlement était en réalité plus de rage que de douleur, et il bondit, frappant Nomed. Celui-ci évita le coup, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Non... » souffla-t-il. Trop tard. La boule d'énergie partit des mains d'Oob. Il fallait tenir. Tenir...

L'explosion, aveuglante eut lieu. Tous durent fermer les yeux, et mirent quelques minutes à se réhabituer à la lumière. Les deux combattants étaient allongés, à deux cotés opposés du ring. Nomed avait relaché son étreinte.

« Oob... » La voix de Sangoku sentait la défaite.

« Mais... Nomed l'a lâché? » Trunks n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

« A quel prix? » Ten Shin Han à présent. C'étaient deux grands experts. Trunks se tourna de nouveau sur le ring.

Nomed se relevait. Sa tunique avait un peu noircie, mais tenu bon. Oob se releva au moment où l'arbitre annonçait la huitième seconde du décompte. A ce moment, Trunks comprit, comme certainement tous les gens du public, puisqu'un immense sursaut d'horreur anima les tribunes.

Oob se tenait difficilement debout. Une de ses mains cachait mal une blessure béante à son abdomen. La main gantée de Nomed avait tenu bon, mais pas la peau de Oob. Et une énorme plaie sanglante lui ouvrait le ventre. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang, et un haut le coeur lui en fit cracher également. Il vacilla, mais reprit son équilibre, avant de lever les yeux vers son adversaire.

Celui-ci semblait sourire, mais on ne pouvait en être sûr à cause des bandeaux qui lui masquaient le visage. Il huma sa main droite. S'il avait pu la lécher, il l'aurait sans doute fait, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur Oob, et il se jeta rapidement sur lui.

Les réflexes de l'élève de Goku avait sans doute été fortement diminué, puisqu'il tenta trop tard de parer l'attaque de l'homme masqué, ce Nomed. Ainsi, plusieurs coups l'abattirent, et Nomed le saisit par le cou, et le projeta avec force vers le sol, hors du ring.

« Ho... Hors-ring. Nomed est en finale... » Les tribunes cette fois restèrent silencieuses, suivant la sortie de Nomed comme une marche funéraire.

Quand il entra dans les vestiaires, Sangoku ne contenait que très mal sa rage.

« Tu paieras... tu m'entends, tu paieras... que ce soit Ten Shin Han ou moi, l'un de nous te fera payer... »

Pour la première fois, Nomed sembla s'apercevoir de l'existence des autres. Il se tourna vers Sangoku, et le fixa longuement. Le regard de Nomed, perdu dans l'ombre de son masque, était calme, posé. Comme en attente. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se détourna, et reprit place sur un banc du vestiaire. Sangoku l'observait, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« On l'aura Sangoku. On l'aura. » Il se retourna. Ten Shin Han lui souriait, confiant. L'arbitre annonça leurs deux noms, et ils entrèrent sur la surface de combat, en se regardant avec le sourire, pendant que Trunks donnait à Oob un senzu.

« Un peu d'histoire, mesdames et messieurs, car ces deux-là ne sont pas inconnus. Ils se sont même affrontés à deux reprises. Ils s'étaient ainsi opposés lors de la finale du 22e championnat, et Ten Shin Han avait gagné. Puis, à l'édition suivante, ils se sont rencontrés au stade des demi-finales, et cette fois-ci, Sangoku l'avait emporté, avant de s'adjuger le titre. Nous avons donc devant nous deux anciens Champions du Monde des Arts Martiaux, qui s'affrontent pour nous offrir une troisième manche, qui, on peut en être sûr, sera formidable. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements suivit l'annonce de l'arbitre. Il y avait dans l'un de ces deux combattants, le héros qui vaincra le méchant Nomed. Du moins, ils l'esperaient.

« Alors Ten Shin Han... Montre moi ton secret. »

« J'arrive, Sangoku, j'arrive... Mais ne sois pas trop impatient. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent, restant toujours l'un en face de l'autre, prêt à bondir ou riposter à tout moment.

Sangoku ouvrit la danse. Le premier échange de coups, conventionnel, n'était qu'un échauffement. Quelques autres suivirent, ou aucun ne prit vraiment l'avantage.

Quatorze coups... Au bout de quatorze coups, il y a une petite ouverture. Sangoku observait son adversaire, et ami, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lança une nouvelle attaque. Dix... Onze... Douze... Treize... Quatorze... Maintenant!

Il a marché! Le coup de pied de Sangoku, qui visait droit le torse de Ten Shin Han, fut bloqué quand celui-ci ouvrit les bras. Avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, une mini-explosion repoussa Sangoku vers le sol. Ten Shin Han doubla de vitesse, et vint relancer Sangoku de ses deux poings vers le ciel, avant de lui lancer une attaque énergétique. Sangoku l'encaissa, mais contrôla sa chute, et retomba sur ses pieds.

« Très fort. Vraiment impressionnant. Désolé Ten Shin Han. Mais je veux la peau de Nomed. Je vais donc employer les grands moyens dès maintenant. »

« Mais je t'en prie. » Sangoku passa presque instantanément au stade de Super Saiyen 2. Ten Shin Han le fixait, toujours calme.

Il fallait qu'il fasse très attention. Ten Shin Han l'avait trompé si facilement. Allez, en route.

Sangoku fonça, de face vers Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci se positionna sur la défensive, mais juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement, Sangoku bondit. Une rafale d'énergie arrivant d'en haut frôla Ten Shin Han, qui se jeta sur le coté, et rebondit sur le dallage. Sangoku avait déjà préparé la riposte, et Ten Shin Han put vaguement sentir la vague déferlante avant de la prendre de plein fouet. Elle n'était pas très puissante.

Ten Shin Han se retourna, et retomba sur les genoux. Sangoku? En haut. Il préparait encore un kaméha, ou quelque chose du même goût. Mais beaucoup plus puissant cette fois. Il fallait le tenter.

Sangoku assemblait une quantité énorme d'énergie. Il voulait déstabiliser Ten Shin Han un maximum. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour parer ça? Pendant qu'il concentrait son énergie, Sangoku observait son adversaire. Celui-ci le regarda, quelques secondes, et soudain, vola à sa rencontre, à pleine vitesse. Maintenant!

Sangoku relâcha toute l'énergie dans un kaméha phénoménal, qui ébrecha un peu plus le stade. Mais... Ten Shin Han fonçait toujours droit devant!

Le kaméha de son père était exceptionnellement puissant. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Sangohan, c'était ce que faisait Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci s'était jeté vers Sangoku, les deux bras tendus, paumes ouvertes. A présent il... Il exécuta une pirouette, les jambes en avant, à moins de dix mètres de Sangoku, alors que le kaméha allait le toucher. Il avait toujours les paumes tendues vers l'attaque. Que voulait-il faire? Il se courba en deux, pieds et mains tendus vers Sangoku, et prit l'attaque colossale de plein fouet. L'explosion fit trembler le stade tout entier.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? » Krilin ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

Démons, 1ère époque

Piccolo

« C'était incroyable. On ne savait pas ce qui se passait,

mais on savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

La tension venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. »

_Les Cinq Vies du Démon Piccolo_

Chapitre 4: Nomed

Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se calma, et les yeux des spectateurs revinrent sur le ring. Une silhouette était debout, l'autre allongée. Et... Ten Shin Han! Ten Shin Han était debout! Même l'arbitre semblait ne pas en revenir. Il bégaya au moment du décompte.

« Euh... Un... un... d.. deux... trois... quatre... »

Sangoku se releva, titubant un peu. Il épousseta ses vêtements. Et arracha sa chemise, qui n'était plus que lambeaux. Il regarda Ten Shin Han avec des yeux surpris.

« Alors là... Là, il faut que tu m'expliques... » Ten Shin Han lui sourit. Sangoku était mine de rien bien mal en point. Son corps était couvert de multiples cicatrices, et ses jambes semblaient peiner à le soutenir.

« C'est assez simple en fait. » Tout le groupe dans les tribunes tendit l'oreille, comme un peu tous les autres spectateurs. « J'ai utilisé mon corps comme un conducteur. Comme pour un courant électrique, l'énergie est passé au travers, sans y faire de dégat. Toi, tu étais au bout, puisque mes pieds étaient en contact avec toi. Donc tu as tout pris. »

« Ouah... Et ça marche juste comme ça? »

« Non, il faut que tu contrôle ton corps d'une manière bien précise. »

« Hum hum... Bon, on recommence? » Ten Shin Han signifia son accord en reprenant une position de combat.

Il était vraiment mal barré. Ten Shin Han sortait toujours les techniques les plus inattendues. Et ce kaméha pris de plein fouet, sans défense, l'avait vraiment affecté. Il fallait trouver quelque chose.

Cette fois-ci, Ten Shin Han attaqua. Il concentra un peu d'énergie dans chacune de ses mains, qu'il gardait ouvertes. Il tenta un coup de pied vers le visage de Sangoku, que celui-ci évita, avant de riposter d'un autre coup vers l'abdomen de Ten Shin Han, qui s'éleva, jusqu'à devenir parallèle au sol, et ses deux mains frappèrent les côtes de Sangoku. Ce dernier avait placé juste à temps ses poignets comme ultime rempart. Il écarta violemment les bras pour repousser Ten Shin Han, et, à travers l'ouverture ainsi faite, lança ses deux pieds joints à son visage.

Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Tant mieux. Ten Shin Han baissa la tête en arrière, et sentit les pieds de Sangoku passer au-dessus de son visage. Il plaqua ses mains au sol, et visa de ses pieds le dos de son adversaire. Il frappa... le vide! Un coup au sol balaya ses bras, et il perdit son équilibre. Dans un dernier sursaut, il jeta une petite boule d'énergie au sol pour se propulser.

Il s'élevait. Le déplacement instantané, vite. De nouveau, Sangoku se trouva derrière Ten Shin Han, et son coup de pied précipita son adversaire vers le sol. Celui-ci se reprit in extremis, mais une fois en bas, un coup de poing monstrueux l'envoya à l'autre bout du ring.

Sangoku s'avançait tandis que Ten Shin Han se relevait. Il avait fallu trois téléportations pour l'envoyer au tapis. Il était incroyable. Et ses poignets étaient en sang. Coupés profondément. Ca venait sûrement de l'attaque de tout à l'heure, vers ses côtes, qu'il avait parée avec ses bras.

Ten Shin Han essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Sangoku avait encore des ressources. Evidemment. C'était Sangoku.

« Tu es prêt? » Ten Shin Han croisa, puis écarta rapidement les bras.

Comme pour Goten! Merde! Sangoku tenta de se jeter sur le coté, mais trop tard. Le dallage explosa sous lui. Seules ses jambes furent prises dans l'étrange technique, mais justement, son équilibre fut perturbé, et comme ses jambes s'élevaient avec les dalles en miettes, son visage s'écrasa au sol.

Ses jambes... Cette satanée technique... Il avait l'impression que des milliers de pics lui transperçaient les membres. Et son arcade. Il leva un peu la tête. Au vue du sang et de la fissure sur la dalle, son arcade devait effectivement être explosée.

« Yaaahh! »

Quoi? Non, une deuxième... Cette fois-ci, Sangoku prit l'attaque sur tout son corps. Il se sentit rapidement élevé, puis touché par les milliers de pics. Il retomba au sol. Son corps lui faisait mal.

« Sept... huit... » Sangoku se releva. Avec peine. Son regard se fixa sur Ten Shin Han.

« C'est... de la télékinésie, ou quelque chose comme ça? »

« Non. C'est une sorte de... transposition d'énergie. »

« Tu... tu donnes ton énergie au dallage? »

« En gros c'est ça. La deuxième étape, c'est d'apprendre à rester en contact avec son énergie. Ensuite, c'est comme si tu contrôlais le dallage. Un peu comme ça. »

Sangoku sentit soudain le sol s'affaisser sous ses pieds. Il dut expulser de l'énergie de son corps pour se défaire des dalles qui lui enserraient les pieds, et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin. Sangoku reprit difficilement son souffle. Ten Shin Han, les bras croisés, le regardait en souriant. Incroyable. Vraiment incroyable.

Comme d'un commun accord, les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en même temps.

« C'est étrange. » Tortue Géniale se tourna vers Sangohan, qui paraissait soucieux.

« Quoi donc? »

« Et bien... Ten Shin Han tient les échanges de coups... de la même façon qu'au début. Je veux dire... au départ, quand papa était normal, puis ensuite, quand il est passé Super Saiyen 2, et là, alors qu'il est essoufflé... Il tient toujours de la même façon... Il ne prend pas l'ascendant quand papa est plus faible, et n'est pas inférieur quand papa est plus fort. » Piccolo intervint alors.

« Il a expliqué à Sangoten, tout à l'heure, qu'il basait sa force sur un retour aux premiers enseignements. Vide de l'esprit, calme intérieur. » Evidemment. L'ouïe super fine de Piccolo. « Il n'est pas aussi puissant, en terme d'énergie pure, que Sangoku. Mais il est... comment dire... en phase avec son corps. L'énergie du combattant qu'il a en face importe peu, sauf si l'écart devient extrême. C'est avec lui-même que ça se passe. Et il sait l'abréger quand ça devient dangereux. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, Ten Shin Han mit fin à l'échange, en tombant volontairement au sol. Il lança son bras droit, fendant l'air. Sangoku sentit alors une force étrange repousser violemment sa jambe gauche. Surpris et destabilisé, il prit un coup de pied magistral en plein visage, et tomba au sol un peu plus loin. Juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Ten Shin Han leva brusquement les bras, et le dallage explosa. Sangoku fut de nouveau pris dans l'explosion.

La douleur... Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle douleur depuis bien longtemps. Le sol. Ca y est, il touchait le sol. Il se releva, presqu'aussitôt, lui semblait-il. Il se rendit compte en entendant l'arbitre prononcer « neuf » qu'il n'avait plus une très claire notion du temps.

Comme un dernier espoir, Sangoku lança soudain, et de façon inattendue, un kaméha dont personne n'aurait pu supposer la puissance, étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Les trois yeux de Ten Shin Han s'agrandirent de surprise, et il sauta en l'air. Sangoku cria, et Ten Shin Han, attiré, porta son regard sur son adversaire, juste à temps pour voir que le kaméha le suivait.

Epatant. Alors Sangoku avait encore une telle réserve?

La vague déferlante fendait l'air dans un bruit ahurissant. Une telle énergie? Encore? C'était impossible! Ce kaméha était plus puissant que celui de Goten tout à l'heure! Tout le monde, dans les tribunes, en avait le souffle coupé. L'énergie augmentait, toujours plus.

Ten Shin Han volait, slalomait pour tenter de tromper la vague. Mais Sangoku, malgré la fatigue et les blessures, était encore bien concentré, et le kaméha le suivait sans problème. Pire encore, son énergie augmentait. Bientôt, il risquerait peut-être sa vie.

Une goutte de sueur coula sur le front de Ten Shin Han, qui serra les dents. Il fallait trouver quelque chose, et vite. Aucune de ses attaques ne serait assez puissante pour contrer celle-ci. Comment l'éviter? Cela paraissait impossible. Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque de tuer des centaines de spectateurs. Alors...

Sangoku suivait toujours Ten Shin Han des yeux. Il allait sans doute bientôt réagir. S'il n'avait pas encore une technique secrète inattendue, il était probablement cuit. Bon... assez perdu de temps, maintenant! Sangoku lâcha toute son énergie, tout ce qui lui était possible dans son kaméha. Il repassa au niveau de simple guerrier, en même temps qu'un nouvel éclat aveuglant se propageait dans la vague.

Un afflux d'énergie! Enorme! Cette fois, c'était foutu, il allait le prendre. Il lui restait une chance. Très mince. Il lui fallait compter sur son endurance.

Sangoku s'écroula, épuisé, mort de fatigue. Au moment où il toucha le sol, il put distinguer l'explosion qui lui affirma que Ten Shin Han avait été touché. Puis il sombra dans une demi-inconscience. Non, il fallait lutter, se relever...

Ten Shin Han fit son maximum pour encaisser l'attaque. Mais la puissance de Sangoku éclata tous ses remparts. L'énergie phénoménale dut lui briser quelques os et lui ouvrirent des plaies sur tout le corps. Il se sentit faible, et la douleur battait dans son corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'il allait exploser. La transposition d'énergie était une technique excellente, mais elle épuisait son utilisateur, sans qu'il ne s'en rende forcément compte. Il chutait, inexorablement, et hors de la surface de combat. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer les commentaires de l'arbitre. Il ne sentait que l'air filant qui tiraillait toutes ses plaies, en même temps qu'il tombait. Allez, un petit effort...

Ten Shin Han luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il ouvrit un oeil, le troisième, avec difficulté. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à rassembler un semblant d'énergie. Tout cela lui rappelait une certaine finale, des années auparavant, contre un petit garçon, un combattant fantastique.

« Mesdames et messieurs, cette fois-ci, tout semble fini pour Ten Shin Han, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se tuera pas en touchant le sol. » Le décompte de l'arbitre avait prit fin à sept quand Sangoku réussit à s'asseoir. Il avait maintenant la tête ballante, et luttait toujours pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Ten Shin Han vit le sol à quelques mètres. Maintenant!

Sangohan bondit de son siège, comme Piccolo, Tortue Géniale, Krilin et Yamcha. Ten Shin Han, juste avant de toucher le sol, au niveau de la surface de combat, lança une minuscule rafale d'énergie, probablement tout ce qui lui restait, et s'était propulsé comme il pouvait en s'appuyant sur le rebord du ring.

La boule d'énergie rasa le ring, écorchant la surface, et frappa sa cible. Sangoku. Celui-ci, dans l'incapacité de bouger, ne sentit l'énergie que parce que l'arbitre ne parlait plus. Trop tard. La boule le frappa de plein fouet, et le projeta hors du ring, juste avant que Ten Shin Han ne s'écrase. Celui-ci avait réussi, non sans mal, à tendre son bras, et s'appuyer sur un rebord du ring en même temps qu'il lançait son attaque de l'autre bras, et put gagner ainsi les secondes nécessaires en se propulsant parallèlement au sol.

« San... Sangoku hors ring... Ten Shin Han... Incroyable, mesdames et messieurs, Ten Shin Han est qualifié pour la finale! » Les applaudissements explosèrent, comme s'ils avaient été trop retenus, et les tribunes tremblèrent une fois de plus sous la foule délirante.

« Ouah... » Krilin s'était rassi, ou plutôt, s'était laissé tomber sur son siège. Quel match extraordinaire.

« Grand-père... il a perdu... »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Pan. C'est ça les arts martiaux. On ne peut pas toujours être le meilleur. » Videl caressait les cheveux de sa fille, pour mieux la réconforter.

« Tu... tu crois que... Ten... Shin Han sera assez fort pour battre le monstre? »

Nomed. Ils l'avaient presque oublié. Ten Shin Han était incroyable. Il arriverait peut-être à le vaincre. Mais la question n'était pas vraiment là. Que voulait-il? Si c'était la mort des filles, alors il ne s'arrêterait pas à ce tournoi.

Dans les vestiaires, Trunks et Sangoten étaient épatés. Ils assomaient Sangoku et Ten Shin Han de félicitations. Même Oob s'était joint au jeu.

Les deux combattants, rétablis par les senzus, s'étaient promis de se retrouver, au moins encore une fois. L'arbitre annonça un repos d'un quart d'heure avant la finale. Ten Shin Han, assis en tailleur sur le sol aux cotés de Sangoku, leva alors la tête vers Nomed. Celui-ci, à l'autre bout du vestiaire, semblait toujours méditer sur son banc. Imperturbable.

« Alors les deux guerriers? » Yamcha. Dans les vestiaires?

Tous se tournèrent vers le groupe qui entrait dans la salle. Il y avait là leurs amis, Yamcha, Krilin, Tortue Géniale, Oolon, Plume, Bulma, les deux filles Pan et Bra, Pearl et Ani, et Sangohan et Videl.

« Mais... vous... vous n'avez pas trop le droit d'être ici, vous savez? » leur indiqua Trunks, jetant des regards vaguement inquiets vers l'entrée.

« Après l'entrée tonitruante de Bra tout à l'heure, on a un laisser-passer à vie. »

Bulma, malgré le fait que Végéta soit parti visiblement sur les nerfs, n'avait pas l'air trop soucieuse. Ce qui la souciait plus, c'était, comme tout le monde, le mystérieux combattant à la toge violette.

Après les félicitations de rigueur pour tous les combattants, Krilin s'adressa à Ten Shin Han.

« Au fait, on se demandait tout à l'heure... Chaozu n'est pas avec toi? »

« Non... En fait, si nous avons décidé de revenir dans le coin, c'est un peu à cause de... ce qui s'est passé. » Tous l'observaient, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

« Son père... a réussi à le recontacter. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis que... Chaozu nous avait rejoint, chez le maître des Grues. Ils n'avaient pas de très bons rapports. Et puis, récemment, il a donc recontacté Chaozu. Il était très malade, et tenait à le voir. Nous nous sommes donc rendus là-bas. Le pauvre homme va sûrement mourir, et Chaozu est resté à ses cotés. »

« Le pauvre... Je n'avais jamais pensé... Enfin, c'est idiot, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que Chaozu avait un père. » Tous savaient que les parents de Ten Shin Han vivaient à l'Est, près d'une forêt où son père avait été bûcheron, que ceux de Yamcha étaient morts longtemps auparavant, et que Krilin était orphelin, comme Sangoku. Mais personne n'avait jamais songé aux parents de Chaozu. Il n'en avait jamais parlé.

« C'est normal. Il avait rayé cette partie de sa vie. » Tous songèrent en silence à ce qu'avait dû être cette partie de la vie de Chaozu. L'arbitre interrompit cette sorte d'hommage au père de Chaozu.

« Mesdames et messieurs, la finale du vingt-neuvième Championnat du Monde des Arts Martiaux va pouvoir débuter! »

Ten Shin Han se leva, et sortit par la porte qui menait au ring, escorté par les murmures de « bonne chance » de ses amis. Nomed, du bout de la salle, passa à son tour devant le petit groupe. Tous le dévisageaient, et lui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Il passa devant eux comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Les deux fillettes étaient accrochées à leurs mères respectives, et regardaient craintivement le mystérieux personnage. Une fois qu'il fut passé, Sangohan déclara, presque solennellement:

« Remontons dans les tribunes. Je crois qu'on y sera plus en sécurité. »

Après une courte présentation des deux protagonistes, l'arbitre laissa rapidement place au combat.

Les deux adversaires se regardaient. Comment allait-il commencer? Ten Shin Han n'avait vu combattre Nomed que deux fois. Lors du premier combat, c'était la fille de Gohan qui avait commencé. Et le combat contre Oob... Il ne préférait même pas y songer. Sa conclusion fut qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui laisser l'initiative.

Ten Shin Han se jeta sur Nomed, se propulsa en l'air, et lâcha quatre boules d'énergie, vers les quatre coins du ring. Nomed le regardait, sans bouger. D'un rapide mouvement, Ten Shin Han dirigea ses boules d'énergie vers le centre. Nomed était encerclé, et de l'endroit où Ten Shin Han se trouvait, il pouvait agir rapidement en fonction de la réaction de son adversaire.

Mais la réaction de Nomed fut pour le moins inattendue. Ce dernier attendit le dernier moment, celui où les boules allaient le frapper, et il se plaqua, dos au sol. Les quatre boules se percutèrent, mais n'explosèrent pas. Au contraire, elles se réunirent, et Nomed frappa du pied la sphère ainsi produite, qui fonça vers Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci l'évita, mais resta surpris par cette contre-attaque. Nomed avait contrôlé ses propres attaques d'énergie...

Il arrivait à toute vitesse. La main en avant... Comme pour Oob! Il ne fallait pas qu'il le touche. Ten Shin Han, alors que Nomed était encore à deux ou trois mètres, fit un rapide mouvement de poignets, les courbant vers son torse.

Nomed sentit une soudaine pression derrière ses épaules, qui accompagnait le mouvement de son adversaire. Le pouvoir qu'il avait déjà utilisé... Nomed chancela, mais poussa sur ses bras au moment où ceux-ci touchèrent le sol, de façon à se projeter de nouveau vers son adversaire.

Ten Shin Han vit Nomed revenir, et lança son pied, perpendiculairement à son corps, en tournoyant. Il ne frappa que du vide, comme il s'en était douté, et fendit l'air de son bras droit. Il rencontra la mâchoire de Nomed, qui fut destabilisé tant par le coup que par la surprise, et se rattrapa de justesse sur le ring. Il se releva et fixa Ten Shin Han, toujours en l'air.

« J'ai trois yeux, ne l'oublie pas. » Nomed fit un bref signe de tête. Pour la première fois depuis le début du tournoi, il avait été touché au corps à corps.

Il était très rapide, mais la vision de Ten Shin Han était de loin supérieure à celle d'un simple humain. Nomed avait toujours la tête tourné dans sa direction. Au moment où il l'avait frappé, Ten Shin Han avait ressenti une sensation étrange. Une sensation qui ne trompait pas un expert. C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient. Mais cette façon de se déplacer, cette manière de frapper... Oui, il le ressentait, tout son corps le lui disait. Il avait déjà combattu contre lui. Nomed n'était pas un inconnu.

« Qui es-tu? » Nomed ne cilla pas. Aucun mouvement, pas le moindre frémissement de sa longue toge ne se fit sentir. Il se contenta de repartir à l'attaque.

Après un échange de coups qui sembla interminable aux spectateurs, les deux combattants se posèrent sur le ring. Ils se fixaient toujours.

Dans les tribunes, la tension laissait peu à peu place à l'angoisse. La question de Ten Shin Han, que tous avaient entendu, restait suspendu dans leurs esprits. Piccolo, qui depuis le début du combat ne semblait même pas avoir respiré, lâcha soudain entre ses mâchoires tendues:

« Je le connais. Je connais ce combattant, j'en suis sûr. » Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ten Shin Han aussi à l'air de le connaître. Tu... tu penses que c'est un ancien ennemi? » Les yeux de Yamcha passèrent de Krilin, qui avait posé cette question, à Piccolo, puis de Tortue Géniale à Sangohan. C'était à tous ceux-là que Krilin s'adressait. Personne ne semblait savoir de qui il s'agissait. Ten Shin Han et Piccolo étaient sûr de le connaître, mais ni lui, ni Krilin n'avaient le sentiment de l'avoir affronté. Ils étaient pourtant parmi les premiers de la 'joyeuse troupe'. Les deux combattants reposèrent pieds sur le ring.

Il est rapide et il connaît mes attaques. Il a évité tous mes enchaînements pendant notre échange. Si j'utilise la transposition d'énergie, il faut absolument que je le touche. Donc...

Ten Shin Han avait tous les sens en éveil, plus encore que lors de son combat contre Goku. La moindre erreur, il le savait, lui serait sans doute fatale. Il détendit ses membres, et fixa Nomed, en esquissant un sourire. Il allait devoir être très rapide.

Ten Shin Han lança une boule de feu vers Nomed. Pas très puissante. Il préparait quelque chose. Nomed l'évita, se rabattant sur le coté droit. Une autre boule de feu se dirigeait déjà vers lui, et il dut encore se décaler. Il arrivait au coin du ring, et vit Ten Shin Han face à lui, près de la limite de la surface. Il expira rapidement, et fit un bref mouvement de bras. L'attaque des dalles! Vite! Nomed se jeta sur le coté gauche, le seul où il... le seul!

Trop tard. Nomed fut cueilli par un explosif coup de pied de Ten Shin Han, qui le projeta de l'endroit d'où il venait. L'attaque faisait encore son effet, et Nomed fut pris dans la colonne d'énergie. La douleur s'empara de lui. Tous ses membres le tiraillaient, et il allait presque crier quand l'attaque cessa. Il sentit alors aussitôt le sol s'affaisser, et vit l'herbe entourant le ring se rapprocher dangereusement. Il réunit un peu d'énergie, et s'envola, se mettant tout de suite sur ses gardes.

Bien vu. Ten Shin Han était déjà là, et Nomed n'évita que de peu un autre coup de pied. Il se dégagea alors le plus rapidement possible de son adversaire. La douleur encore bien vivante ne lui permettrait pas de tenir un nouvel échange de coups.

Nomed atterrit un peu plus loin sur le ring. Ten Shin Han se posa lentement au sol, fixant toujours Nomed. Il l'avait bien éméché. Pour la première fois, il lui semblait que Nomed était essoufflé.

Ten Shin Han ne laissa pas de répit à son adversaire et attaqua, frappant sans relâche. Nomed s'était envolé, pour ne pas être prisonnier des limites du ring. Il fatiguait de plus en plus, et sa nervosité commençait à monter. Ten Shin Han ne s'arrêtait pas, il l'avait bien senti. A un moment, Nomed bloqua un coup de poing de son avant-bras gauche et un coup de pied de son avant-bras droit, et repoussa violemment son adversaire à quelques mètres, juste assez pour lui lancer une rafale d'énergie et être en sécurité. Et il allait devoir vite se mettre hors de portée.

Ten Shin Han vit la rafale déchirer l'air dans sa direction, et Nomed se laissa presque chuter au sol, pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement. Il se rappelait donc la technique du conducteur. Ten Shin Han tenta de contenir la rafale, puisqu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'échapper, mais trois autres arrivèrent alors, de trois cotés différents. Nomed n'avait pas montré une telle puissance auparavant! Cette tempête d'énergie déclenchée par la colère de Nomed s'abattit alors sur un Ten Shin Han qui semblait au centre d'un tourbillon vers lequel convergent tous les courants.

L'explosion dégagea une rafale de vent encore plus forte. La fumée se dissipa assez vite. Pendant toute l'attaque, Piccolo était resté figé. Son malaise intérieur augmentait. Il était en proie à une peur viscérale, comme si tout son corps lui ordonnait de fuir. Sur le même banc, Tortue Géniale avait retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Il connaissait cette énergie, il en était certain à présent.

Des vestiaires, les quatre combattants se protégèrent de leur coude, tant de la lumière éclatante que de l'énergie déployée. Ils revinrent tous le plus vite possible sur le ring, pour voir la silhouette de Ten Shin Han allongée au sol.

« Merde! C'est sûr maintenant! C'est sûr je l'ai déjà affronté! » Sangoku tremblait presque de colère. Son visage était crispé, sa mâchoire serrée. Il était resté silencieux depuis le début du match, et semblait maintenant éclater. Les trois garçons le regardaient, ne cherchant même plus à masquer leur inquiétude.

L'arbitre comptait, et Nomed s'avançait doucement vers le corps inerte de Ten Shin Han. A sept, il était à un pas de Ten Shin Han et s'arrêta. Il n'écoutait même pas l'arbitre, et s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce. Alors, dans une exclamation du public, Ten Shin Han bondit, comme un ressort qu'on viendrait de relâcher, et frappa Nomed. Son poing s'abattit sur son visage à une vitesse fulgurante. Puis son genou s'enfonça dans l'abdomen de son adversaire. Il reposa les pieds au sol, et écrasa un deuxième poing dans la tempe de Nomed, avant d'exécuter une figure qui semblait presque un pas de danse, pour expédier le combattant d'un coup de pied à l'autre bout du ring. Il lança alors un fin rayon d'énergie, que Nomed évita dans un réflexe, mais qui lui entailla profondément l'épaule. Les tribunes s'ébranlèrent alors dans un tonnerre de cris, d'applaudissements et d'encouragements. L'arbitre demanda le silence, tandis que Nomed se relevait.

Alors le silence se fit vraiment, dans l'esprit de Ten Shin Han, et de Sangoku, qui étaient assez près pour voir. Ten Shin Han s'était prostré dans un mouvement de recul, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, ne pouvant articuler un mot. Sangoku avait agrippé la balustrade de la fenêtre qui se dessinait dans la continuité de la porte. Le haut du muret de pierre se fissurait sous la pression de ses doigts.

Devant la réaction de Ten Shin Han, l'arbitre reporta son attention sur Nomed. Il ne voulut pas le croire. Il voulut chasser cette idée, cette image de cauchemar. C'était impossible. Il était là-bas et...

L'arbitre recula, tremblant comme une feuille morte. Il pouvait le voir des tribunes. Piccolo concentra alors sa vision sur Nomed. Quelque chose se passait. Ten Shin Han était comme figé d'épouvante, et il pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de Sangoku. Alors il vit... sur l'épaule de Nomed, l'épaule entaillée, le sang coulait. Du sang... violet. Du sang namek... son sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Démons, 1ère époque

Piccolo

"Kame House était plus qu'un lieu de

réunion. C'était un second foyer."

_Propos de mon père_

Chapitre 5: Sept guerriers

Nomed passa lentement la main droite sur son épaule. Il recueillit le sang qui coulait, et observa son gant maculé un instant. Apparemment, ils avaient compris. Il tourna la tête vers les tribunes. Vers l'autre...

Le silence régnait. Il régnait vraiment, imposant sa loi. Les spectateurs se demandaient ce qui se passaient, mais tous pouvaient sentir l'importance du moment, sans pour autant la saisir. Le silence régnait.

Nomed frola son visage, et arracha son masque et son turban. Ses deux antennes se dressèrent vers la lumière. Son fin visage fit lentement le tour des tribunes. Il faisait peut-être le compte de ses futures victimes. Certains mouvements agitèrent par endroit l'océan de spectateurs. Puis un cri.

"Aidez-moi! Mon père s'est évanoui!"

Un autre.

"Il... Il est revenu! Ayez pitié mon Dieu, il est revenu!"

Quelques personnes quittèrent le stade, fuyant une peste que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Un sourire carnacier anima le visage de la peste. On le reconnaissait donc encore. Pas beaucoup de monde, mais après toutes ces années, c'était normal. Et ça allait bientôt changer. Sa voix éclata alors.

"Oui. Oui, je suis revenu. Le démon Piccolo est revenu!" Son visage avait pris une soudaine prestence. Il regardait le stade de haut, alors qu'il en était au centre.

Krilin et Yamcha étaient debout, observaient, attendaient, le visage tendu. Tous leurs muscles étaient en éveil. Lui... Impossible... Bulma avait serré sa fille dans ses bras. Elle avait calé sa tête contre son torse, pour la protéger. Ce démon... il était de retour.

Piccolo demeurait assis. Son regard était tourné vers le centre du stade, mais son attention ne semblait pas y être. Le démon Piccolo était de retour. Son père. Comment, pourquoi, il n'en savait rien. Mais beaucoup de choses s'éclaircissaient maintenant. Cette sensation étrange trois ans auparavant... Ce monstre venu de nulle part... Mais pourquoi autant de temps?

Les murmures montaient. Certains avaient déjà quitté le stade. Peu à peu, comme l'eau atteignant une cote d'alerte, la peur s'empara du public. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un guignol. Le démon Piccolo était un fait historique avéré. Et... il était revenu!

Les murmures se transformèrent en cris, les gens commencèrent à fuir. Dans une escalade de panique et de violence, la réaction commença. Les spectateurs se piètinaient, cherchant les sorties, qui étaient comme un salut à nombre de place limité. L'enceinte du stade se vida comme un sablier percé. La majeure partie des spectateurs disparut en quelques minutes, laissant des tribunes quasiment vide.

Tortue Géniale, qui était comme les autres paralysé, put articuler:

"A... Avançons-nous." Ceux qui avaient connus Piccolo, le démon, le suivirent, les yeux livides, toujours fixés au centre du stade. Les autres, ceux qui comprenaient et ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, accompagnèrent le vieux maître. D'autres spectateurs à proximité s'enhardirent à rejoindre le groupe. Bientôt, les quelques personnes qui avaient osé rester étaient regroupées au plus bas des tribunes.

Oob posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sangoku. Celui-ci avait calmé l'énergie qui affluait en lui. Sans un regard, il ordonna aux trois combattants des vestiaires:

"Suivez-moi."

Sangoten et Trunks se regardèrent. Quel ton. Jamais Goten n'avait entendu son père parler comme ça. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle tension chez lui. C'était sans doute le Sangoku des grands combats, celui qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais connu. Les deux garçons emboitèrent le pas du maître et de son élève. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, dans les tribunes. Sangoku avait croisé le regard de ce démon Piccolo. A peine une seconde, mais tout était dit entre les deux guerriers.

Ten Shin Han s'était remis de sa surprise. Des centaines de questions submergeaient son esprit, dont la plus importante était: comment est-il revenu? Piccolo le démon se tourna vers lui.

"Finissons-en." Il écarta les doigts de sa main droite et une rafale d'énergie flamboyante fonça sur Ten Shin Han. Celui-ci sauta en l'air. Piccolo était déjà au-dessus de lui. Un échange fulgurant de coups débuta, la rage des deux combattants faisant exploser leur aura.

Dans les tribunes, Pearl serrait son fils.

"Vous... vous le connaissez, je me trompe?"

Trunks s'était assis aux cotés de sa femme. Il hocha la tête, avant de lui répondre.

"Oui. Il y a des années, Sangoku l'a combattu. Et tué."

"Et personne ne sait comment il est revenu..." Sangoku avait pris la parole, en espérant presque que quelqu'un lui donne une réponse. Mais personne ne savait.

La rage de Ten Shin Han, qui avait complètement repris ses esprits, submergea bientôt Piccolo. Celui-ci fut projeté au sol, avant d'être relevé par la transposition d'énergie de Ten Shin Han. Puis un poing fulgurant lui écrasa l'abdomen.

Mais à la stupeur de tous, Piccolo se rétablit aussitôt. Il était essouflé, mais tenait encore. Il avait une résistance phénoménale. Il ne l'aurait sans doute pas à l'usure. Il y avait bien un moyen. Un moyen qui avait déjà marché autre fois. Contre un adversaire à l'endurance exceptionnelle. Mais cette fois, il fallait qu'il garde un peu d'énergie. Ten Shin Han vit presque comme dans un rêve la façon avec laquelle il allait procéder. Il sourit à son adversaire, qui le regardait d'un air quasi-méprisant.

Alors Ten Shin Han se projeta sur le coté, et claqua l'air de sa paume. Piccolo se sentit poussé au niveau du mollet, mais il reprit vite le contrôle en se propulsant dans les airs.

Exactement ce qu'il faut...

Ten Shin Han bondit à son tour, et quand il fut au niveau de son adversaire, il lança une foudroyante morsure du soleil. Il espérait seulement avoir suffisamment de temps. Il commença à concentrer toute son énergie, et à la repartir entre sa main droite et son pied gauche.

Piccolo rouvrit les yeux à peu près en même temps que tous les autres. L'arbitre, au sol, lançait des salves de mots incompréhensibles. Ten Shin Han ne l'avait pas attaqué, mais il l'avait senti concentrer son énergie. Il entendit soudain l'air se fendre dans un cri.

Ten Shin Han s'était lancé sur Piccolo. Il abattit son pied gauche à pleine puissance sur son cou. La force phénoménale du coup assoma un instant l'adversaire, qui chutait vers le sol. Ten Shin Han, à la limite de l'épuisement, lança alors tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie vers le ring, dans un kikoho foudroyant. Puis il sombra à son tour dans l'inconscience.

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Dans un éclair, Sangoku pulvérisa quelques bancs des tribunes et cria:

"Abritez-vous tous!"

La vague détonante d'énergie atteint le sol dans un bruit d'apocalypse, détruisant la surface de combat, laissant une abîme sans fond à la place.

Piccolo ressentit un tremblement étrange. Il entendait vaguement les cris de l'arbitre, et pouvait ressentir la tension de la foule. Quand il retrouva enfin une lueur de sagacité, il vit le sol arriver à toute vitesse. Vite, il devait se propulser vers le ring. Piccolo réunit le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, et l'envoya au sol, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il croyait être encore un ring.

Que... Il n'y avait rien! Il continuait de chuter! Finalement, son dos s'écrasa sur un amas de pierre et de poussière. Il aperçut vaguement dans l'ombre Ten Shin Han toucher le sol, à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

"Vous... Ils sont arrivés où, vous pensez?" Bulma était penchée au-dessus du gouffre creusé par l'attaque de Ten Shin Han. Elle ne voyait pas le fond. Sangoku était à ses cotés, observant lui aussi l'ombre des parois. Les autres guerriers aidaient ceux qui s'étaient réfugiés sur l'ordre de Goku: les spectateurs qui n'avaient pas fui, et ceux de leur groupe qui auraient pu être blessé. Bulma avait elle bondi de l'abri juste après l'explosion de pierres et de gravier.

"Je vais voir." Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'arrêter, Bulma vit Goku disparaitre, comme avalé par le gouffre sans fond.

Quelques minutes, qui semblèrent durer des heures, s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun signe ne parvienne à ceux qui étaient restés dehors. Bulma était postée près de l'ancien ring, guettant le moindre appel. C18 soignait Maron, qu'un morceau de pierre avait malgré tout éraflé. Videl tentait de calmer son fils, qui s'époumonnait, littéralement effrayé par toutes ces explosions. Elle s'était un peu éloignée du groupe. Le fils de Pearl, lui riait, et l'enfant d'Ani était comme sonnée. Les autres attendaient, se rassuraient, se questionnaient. La dizaine de spectateurs qui était restée s'était enhardie à interroger Trunks, qui répondait le plus aimablement possible à leurs questions. L'arbitre, lui, avait sorti de sa poche une sorte de téléphone portable qui semblait occuper tout son esprit.

Soudain, une silhouette émergea du gouffre, frolant Bulma. Celle-ci poussa un cri, tant de terreur que de surprise. Tous les guerriers bondirent de leur siège, prêt à combattre, mais Piccolo, puisque c'était lui, disparut à toute vitesse dans le ciel bleu.

Goten et Trunks échangèrent un regard, et s'aprêtèrent à décoller, quand Goku et Ten Shin Han sortirent à leur tour. Sangoku jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers le point qui disparaissait à l'horizon.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

"Il n'est pas mort?"

"Comment vous avez fait?"

"Pourquoi vous êtes restés si longtemps en bas?"

Les questions inondèrent Ten Shin Han et Sangoku, qui cria:

"Du calme, du calme!" Le silence s'établit.

"Je leur ai donné des senzus."

"Quoi? A lui aussi!" s'indigna Bulma en montrant le ciel. Yamcha sourit.

"Il ne changera jamais." Bulma lui jeta un regard assassin.

"C'est pas une raison. Et tu vas le laisser partir?"

"Non. Je veux comprendre. Et l'empêcher de nuire." Il jeta un regard à ses fils.

"Vous me suivez?" Goten répondit, enthousiaste:

"Evidemment!"

"Je le suis!" embraya Trunks. Sangohan prit la parole.

"Je... je ne pense pas vous être très utile. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas entraîné, tu sais." Sangoku acquiesça, sans cacher sa déception.

"Bon, qui vient? Oob, tu n'as pas le choix. Trunks et Goten. Piccolo?"

"Quelle question."

"Krilin?" Le petit homme regarda furtivement sa femme.

"Ca... ça me tente bien..." Il baissa les yeux, s'attendant à une réaction violente de la part de C18. Mais celle-ci resta indifférente.

"Yamcha?"

"Oh, c'est plus pour moi, tout ça. Je serais une gêne."

"Alors on est prêt à partir?"

"Une... Une minute, s'te plait papa..." Sangoten prit Ani par le bras, et l'éloigna un peu. Elle tenait toujours Niami dans ses bras.

"Ecoute Ani, je..."

"Vas te battre et ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Tu passeras du temps avec ton père, comme ça." Il la regarda, et répondit radieusement à son sourire. Elle comprenait tout, elle était formidable. Ce devait être pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

"Merci Ani. Dès que je suis rentré, je t'emmène faire les boutiques, comme promis."

De son coté, Krilin avait été agrippé par sa femme. Elle plongea ses yeux bleus glace dans les siens. Il déglutit, attendant la sentence. Alors elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la fixa, la bouche ouverte, avant qu'elle ne lui dise, sans sourire:

"Arrange-toi pour ne pas mourir."

"Papa!" Maron le prit dans ses bras. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ne t'en fais pas... Je m'en tirerai, je te promet. Et après, je te payerais cette nouvelle robe dont tu m'as parlé." Elle se détacha et le regarda. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais un sourire avait illuminé son visage.

"C'est vrai?" Il hocha la tête.

Trunks avait la main derrière la tête, et baissait les yeux. Pearl le regardait d'un air sévère.

"Je te laisse partir. A une condition... tu passes plus de temps avec nous et tu oublies un peu la Capsule, ok?"

Il lui sourit, hocha la tête, puis l'embrassa. Elle soupira. Goku, qui s'impatientait grandement, finit par déclarer:

"Bon, alors ceux qui partent au combat, go!" Dans un nuage de poussière, les sept guerriers s'envolèrent à la poursuite du démon. Un silence étrange suivit, coupé par l'arbitre, qui déclara dans son micro:

"Mesdames et messieurs, d'après l'ordinateur qui a detecté les secousses, Ten Shin Han est Champion du Monde des Arts Martiaux."

Comme tous les autres le regardaient en silence, comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète, il poursuivit:

"Le 29e Championnat des Arts Martiaux est terminé. Vous pouvez donc rentrer chez vous..."

* * *

Tous avaient repris leurs véhicules, ou avaient été accueilli par d'autres, et tous s'étaient, comme au bon vieux temps, donnés rendez-vous à Kame House, chez l'inamovible Tortue Géniale.

Après moins d'une heure de voyage, ils étaient tous dans le salon du vieux maître. Le poste avait été allumé. Les journalistes avaient débarqué sur l'île du tournoi, et questionnaient les dirigeants.

"Vous pensez que Dendé sait quelque chose?" Maron avait grandi. Du haut de ses seize ans, elle était presqu'une femme, et le ton de sa voix le montrait bien. Depuis leur arrivée, elle débattait avec les autres du mystère Piccolo.

"Je ne sais pas. Ce qui est clair maintenant, c'est que ce monstre qui est venu il y a trois ans, est lié à Piccolo." Sangohan se torturait l'esprit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le stade. Il voulait comprendre. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû aller se battre. "Réunissons les éléments. Il y a trois ans, un monstre débarque. Dendé ne peut pas le voir. Il s'attaque à Pan et Bra." Les deux fillettes étaient installées sur le sol, et écoutaient espérant que le monstre ne vienne pas les chercher. "Pourquoi? C'est lié à ces deux animaux. Les analyses ont montré qu'ils ne venaient pas de notre planète. Rien de connu en tout cas. Et ils n'entrent dans aucune classification. Voilà. Quelqu'un a une idée?" Tortue Géniale se racla la gorge, et prit la parole.

"Ce monstre d'il y a trois ans... Il est sûrement issu de Piccolo. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez, mais ce démon crache des oeufs desquels sortent des guerriers. Mais ça suppose que Piccolo pouvait le faire il y a trois ans."

"C'est ça le gros problème. Le facteur temps. Pourquoi trois ans?" C18, qui était restée silencieuse, et indifférente, intervint alors.

"Il était bloqué." Les autres la dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

"Pardon?"

"C'est simple. Son ambition est de contrôler le monde. Ou de vous tuer, ce qui revient au même. S'il ne l'a pas fait il y a trois ans, c'est qu'il était bloqué."

Déduction d'ordinateur, pensa Sangohan. Maron fut la seule à parler.

"Mais par quoi, tu as une idée?"

"Il était mort. Il ne l'est plus. Il était sûrement bloqué entre les deux. Mais pas son démon." Tout le groupe resta silencieux. C18 était presqu'effrayante. Ses déductions étaient... implacables. A ce moment, Videl, Ani et Pearl descendirent les escaliers.

"Les petits dorment. Après ce qu'ils ont vécus aujourd'hui..." Videl s'assit aux cotés de son mari. "Du nouveau?"

"C18 vient de nous faire un raisonnement... épatant."

"Si C18 a raison, peut-être que ceux de l'autre monde, je veux dire... le roi Enma, ou même Kaioh savent quelque chose, non?" proposa Yamcha.

"S'ils savaient quelque chose... ils auraient agi. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé faire," répondit Sangohan.

"Ou ils auraient prévenu Goku." Pensive, Bulma regardait par la fenêtre la mer qui s'étendait. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait faire Végéta.

* * *

"Bordel de merde! Ca fait une heure qu'on cherche, et toujours rien!" Sangoten venait d'exploser un rocher de colère.

"Tu aurais pu enseigner le calme à ton fils, Goku." Goten leva la tête vers Piccolo.

"S'il avait été là..." Sangoku ne releva pas le pic, tandis que tous les autres le regardaient, guettant sa réaction. Mais le Saiyen ne parut même pas avoir compris le sens des paroles de son fils, et scrutait toujours le paysage.

Rien. Ca commençait à devenir inquiétant. Alors que chacun observait les villages, les champs qui s'étendaient sous eux, Ten Shin Han leva la tête vers le ciel, le visage soudain tendu.

"Vous... vous sentez cette énergie? Qui baisse?" Tous se concentrèrent.

"C'est..." Sangoku n'acheva pas sa phrase, se tournant vers Ten Shin Han. Ce dernier, les mâchoires serrées, grogna:

"Chaozu..." Son aura explosa et il partit vers le Nord, foudroyant l'air. Les autres le suivirent aussitôt après.

* * *

Les rochers seraient une barrière suffisante. Piccolo sourit quand il sentit les énergies se rapprocher. Tout marchait comme prévu. Un peu plus au Nord, son monstre chéri allait bientôt tuer le petit homme pâle, que lui même avait assassiné des années auparavant. Au Sud, ses amis arrivaient à toute vitesse. Ils auraient pu arriver à temps. Mais lui était entre les deux.

Sept points lumineux apparurent au loin, au fond de la toile du ciel bleu. Il faisait plus frais ici que sur l'île du stade, pourtant le vent ne soufflait pas. Le silence régnait d'ailleurs sur la petite plaine rocheuse. Pas de champs ici, le terrain n'étant pas cultivable. L'atmosphère fut peu à peu envahi par un petit bourdonnement, qui augmenta jusqu'à imiter le bruit d'un supersonique de passage, au moment où les silhouettes survolaient la plaine. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Piccolo pour bondir hors de sa cachette.

Mené par Ten Shin Han, le groupe fonçait, déchirant l'air. Soudain, les guerriers de tête stoppèrent. Trunks, Sangoten et Oob durent freiner en catastrophe pour ne pas bousculer ceux qui les précédaient. Devant le groupe, lévitant, se trouvait le démon. Il avait les bras croisés, et un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Ce sourire qui semble habiter tous les démons. Le seul peut-être qu'ils sont capables de produire.

"Laisse-moi passer..." fulmina Ten Shin Han. L'autre lui répondit, jubilant:

"Tu passes si tu me tues."

"Avec plaisir..." Ten Shin Han s'apprêta à bondir sur son adversaire, quand celui-ci leva la main.

"Une minute. Au sol, je préfère." Ten Shin Han fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit.

"Si tu veux. Le résultat sera le même."

Les huit silhouettes lumineuses se posèrent alors dans la plaine rocheuse qui émaillait le paysage. Au loin, une forêt tentait d'enfermer la plaine, dessinant un long arc de cercle. Plus à l'Est, des fumées trahissaient la présence d'un village.

Les sept guerriers se tenaient devant Piccolo, prêts au combat. Lui semblait détendu, les bras tombant sur les cotés, le même sourire insupportable sur le visage.

Alors son sourire se changea en un rictus, puis sa mâchoire se serra comme il concentrait son énergie. Ses poings se fermèrent. Les pierres du sol explosèrent, et s'élevèrent au gré des fluctuations énergétiques. Le vent nouveau qui balayait la plaine était malfaisant. Les yeux du démon semblèrent s'injecter de sang. L'énergie phénoménale cloua sur place les autres guerriers.

"C'est... c'est énorme... Soyez sur vos gardes..." Sangoku comme les autres, luttait pour garder son équilibre. Soudain, Piccolo plaqua ses deux mains devant son visage, et lâcha toute son énergie, dans une vague incroyable, comme aucun des guerriers présents n'en avait jamais vu. La tornade lumineuse pulvérisa les roches, laissant une profonde tranchée dans le sol. Une énergie... comme d'une autre sorte. Une énergie malsaine. Effrayante.

Tous sautèrent en un réflexe sur le coté. La vague d'énergie passa à une dizaine de mètres. La chaleur les mordit, les éclats de roches également.

"C'était trop lent... et mal visé." Trunks avait dit ça sur un ton de méfiance, en se relevant. Son regard s'était aussitôt porté sur le démon.

Piccolo, le démon, était essoufflé, les bras ballants. Il luttait pour tenir encore debout. Il s'était vidé de son énergie. Pourquoi?

Les sept autres le regardaient, toujours sur leurs gardes. Il prit la parole. Sa voix était saccadé, coupé par l'épuisement.

"Oui, c'était très lent. Mais très puissant." Sangoku eut soudain comme un éclair.

"La Terre! Tu vas détruire la Terre!"

"Non, pas du tout. J'en ai encore besoin de cette planète." L'énergie de Sangoku retomba.

"Mais alors... pourquoi?" Sangoku fixait le démon. Trunks observait la tranchée profonde de deux ou trois mètres creusée par la rafale d'énergie. Sangoten releva la tête. Des gens mouraient. La terre commença à trembler. De très légères secousses. Personne ne comprenait, mais le démon avait retrouvé son sourire.

"Cette attaque est très lente en effet. Mais sa rapidité augmente sans cesse."

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au Nord. Le démon sauta tranquillement sur le coté. Les combattants eurent à peine le temps de voir apparaitre le point lumineux à l'horizon.

L'explosion fut magistrale. Dans le maelström d'air et de feu, sept silhouettes furent laminées, et projetées au quatre coins de la plaine. En quelques minutes seulement, la formidable boule d'énergie avait fait le tour de la terre, pulvérisant tout ce qu'elle avait pu rencontrer. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, Sangoku avait compris; puis il s'était engouffré dans un évanouissement profond.

* * *

Sangohan s'était levé, observant le ciel par la fenêtre d'un oeil mauvais.

"Quelqu'un se fait tuer." Les autres se levèrent, inquiets.

"Ce n'est pas... un des sept qui sont partis. Pourtant... je connais cette énergie..." Bulma eut un haut le coeur.

"Vé... Végéta?" Sangohan secoua la tête. Alors Yamcha posa un bras sur son épaule.

"C'est Chaozu." Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et sortirent sur la plage, suivis par les autres. Yamcha pointa le Nord.

"Là-bas... ces énergies, ce sont nos amis. Ils vont sûrement vers..." Yamcha stoppa sa phrase. Les énergies s'étaient arrêtées. Sangohan serra les machoires.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Chaozu va se faire tuer..." Yamcha, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel, déclara:

"Piccolo, le démon... il est avec eux..." Sangohan le regarda. Yamcha tourna la tête vers lui.

"Mais alors..." Yamcha aquiesça silencieusement. Sangohan se tourna vers sa femme.

"J'y vais..." Maron intervint.

"Tu vas te battre contre Piccolo?"

"Non. Je vais aider Chaozu." Pan se faufila entre sa mère et Bulma, et s'agrippa à son père.

"Papa... je peux venir?" Sangohan la fixa un instant, puis leva la tête vers sa femme. Cette dernière le regarda dans les yeux, semblant lui dire 'prend ta décision'. Après tout, elle avait huit ans, et elle pouvait combattre. Sangohan sourit à sa fille, en hochant la tête.

Alors ils décollèrent, fonçant vers le Nord.

* * *

La Terre était belle. Cette pensée effleurait Dendé chaque fois qu'il se penchait sur le monde. Mais cette fois, elle avait un goût différent. Le jeune Dieu revenait à peine du royaume d'Enma. Celui-ci avait explosé quand il avait appris la resurrection mystérieuse du démon Piccolo. Aussitôt il avait envoyé une équipe de ses hommes en Enfer, pour éclaircir l'affaire. Il fallait désormais attendre leur retour.

Dendé fut pris d'un effroi soudain. Le même sentiment qui le prenait, chaque fois qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Ses yeux se braquèrent vers le combat qui débutait entre le démon et les sept guerriers. Une fulgurante vague d'énergie venait d'être lancée. Mais elle ne toucha pas les guerriers. Elle continua tout droit, et... détruisit un premier village. Une centaine de morts. La boule continua sa course. Elle resta au sol, au lieu de décoller et de quitter la surface du globe. Le démon l'avait lancée assez profondément pour qu'elle reste prisonnière de la gravité. Dendé détourna son regard, mais le nombre croissant de victimes affluait dans son esprit. Il serra son bâton, se priant qu'il n'y ait pas plus de morts.


	6. Chapter 6

Démons, 1ère époque

Piccolo

"La nostalgie arrive quand on acquiert

la certitude qu'on est mortel."

_Propos de mon père_

Chapitre 6: Disparitions

Les seize tuiles avaient terminé leur descente. La poutre avait dû lui briser quelques côtes. Son adversaire lustrait une de ses cornes. Il se tourna vers la silhouette qui venait de tomber du ciel, suivie par une autre, plus petite.

"Laisse-le." Le monstre regardait toujours l'homme, puis sourit. Il bondit, lévita quelques secondes, le regard toujours braqué vers l'autre, avant de se détourner et de filer à toute vitesse.

"Merde! Pan, occupe-toi de Chaozu!" Sangohan décolla à la poursuite du démon. La petite fille se dirigea vers le pan de mur, penchant la tête pour mieux voir le petit homme. Un sourire faible apparut sur le visage de ce dernier, au milieu des écorchures et des bleus.

"Qui... qui es-tu?" La fillette releva la tête, surprise par la petite voix fluette de celui qui semblait plus être un enfant qu'un ami de son père.

"Je m'appelle Pan. Fille de Sangohan."

"Sangohan... Tu es donc la petite fille de Goku..." Pan hocha la tête fixant toujours le curieux guerrier. En même temps, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête au Sud-Ouest. Une tâche de lumière déforma l'horizon un instant. La bouche de Pan demeura ouverte un moment. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle puissance.

Chaozu fronça les sourcils. Ten Shin Han était là-bas. Qui pouvait-il donc affronter? Son esprit flou tentait de faire le point. Le molosse reptilien l'avait trainé hors de la maison sans autre forme de politesse, et l'avait roué de coups. Chaozu s'était défendu comme il pouvait, et avait réussi à faire face au monstre. Du moins, il avait tenu le coup. Ten Shin Han se battait peut-être contre un de ses compères, s'il en avait.

* * *

Cette énergie... Un souvenir ancien s'imposa à sa mémoire. Ce genre de souvenirs qu'on ne contrôle pas, qui ne reviennent pas quand on veut, et qui arrivent quand on ne les attend pas. Une salle du grand palais... Le chiffre 34, gravé à chaque entrée, depuis la sortie du spatioport. Une grande baie vitrée. Derrière, une salle, illuminée au centre, qui semblait infinie tant ses murs étaient repoussés dans la pénombre. Et au milieu, objet de tous les regards, comme un animal de foire, une silhouette étrange, presque désarticulée, recourbée sur elle-même. Une peau verte, écailleuse.

Le tyran lança d'une voix presque moqueuse, qui résonna dans l'autre pièce:

"Zelbuth, mon petit loup... je suis là..."

Un visage apparut alors, comme sortant de la silhouette. Des yeux qui trahissaient toute la haine, la souffrance de... la chose. Il se jeta sur la vitre. Son corps ressemblait soudain à quelque chose. De ses mains afflua une énergie incommensurable, étrange, dirigée droit vers le tyran et l'enfant. Celui-ci eut le réflexe de se jeter sur le coté, mais la queue de lézard du tyran l'aggrippa. Il croyait bien avoir ressenti de la peur à ce moment, comme la fulgurante vague d'énergie fonçait.

Mais à sa grande surprise, avant même de toucher la vitre, elle fut repoussée et même... dissoute. Comme l'enfant demeurait bouche bée, l'autre lui dit:

"Cette vitre est faite d'une matière indestructible, qui absorbe les chocs. Au sens propre. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est intéressant. Vois, Végéta, vois cette puissance qui s'offre à nous. Il nous faudra peut-être des années pour la maitriser, mais nous l'aurons. Nous l'aurons."

* * *

La douleur avait comme explosé dans tout son corps. Chaque nerf, chaque os, chaque parcelle de sa peau le lui rappelait. Il n'avait pas totalement perdu conscience. Ten Shin Han, devant lui, avait été comme une sorte de rempart. Il avait vu l'énergie l'engloutir. Puis la douleur.

Krilin releva péniblement la tête. Il était sur le ventre. Sa vision, drapée de rouge, lui permit seulement de distinguer une silhouette debout. Piccolo, le démon. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Si lui était conscient, les autres allaient sans doute se réveiller. Mais il lui semblait que son corps avait été pulvérisé. Comme si on en avait séparé chaque molécule, puis qu'on les avait détruite une à une. Il restait néanmoins ce flot, cette flamme qui residait toujours, tant qu'on était en vie. Il fallait qu'il réunisse cette infime énergie. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Piccolo posa une main, et un genou sur le sol. Cette attaque l'avait épuisé. Il reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle. Il se délectait des roches fumantes et des corps inertes autour de lui. Sur le coté, il sentit soudain une énergie arrivait. Qui l'attaquait? C'était impossible!

Piccolo se tourna, lançant son bras droit pour stopper l'attaque. Mais son bras ne stoppa rien du tout. Il vit la lueur incandescente passer devant ses yeux, suivi d'un flot mauve et visqueux. Son souffle fut coupé. Le bruit d'un objet tombant au sol lui fit tourner le regard. Son bras... on lui avait coupé son bras. La rage montait, en même temps que l'énergie dans toutes les veines de Piccolo. Il se leva, soudain revigoré, et se concentra. A hauteur de son épaule, un nouveau membre jaillit rapidement. Il fit le tour de la plaine du regard. Qui? Ils étaient tous évanouis!

Le visage de Krilin était retombé assez lourdement au sol. Il souriait. Juste ce sourire lui demandait un effort surhumain.

* * *

L'explosion qui sembla faire émerger un nouveau soleil à l'horizon avant de s'estomper rapidement avait suivi de quelques minutes le formidable dégagement d'énergie. Sangohan avait stoppé sa course quand il avait senti les sept énergies décroitre de façon affolante. Ou fallait-il aller? Poursuivre l'autre, ou... Son hésitation fut brève. Il se précipita aider son père.

* * *

L'énergie revenait peu à peu dans son corps. La rage, elle, s'était calmée. Il n'avait pas retrouvé celui qui avait tranché son bras. Peu importe, ils allaient tous mourir. Le démon s'éleva lentement dans les airs. Il localisa les sept guerriers.

Bien. Donc sept... non, six boules d'énergie. Un traitement de faveur pour Sangoku.

Soudain, alors qu'il concentrait son énergie, Piccolo sentit comme un pic dans son esprit. Une énergie... non, des énergies nouvelles venaient d'apparaitre. D'apparaitre du néant. Eux... Ils étaient arrivés très vite, trop vite. Tant pis. Il fallait se faire discret maintenant.

Piccolo reposa ses pieds au sol, et fonça à toute vitesse à travers les roches, sur le terrain dévasté, témoin de l'apocalypse récente.

Le vent soufflait. Il ne sentait plus que ça, le vent. Son esprit avait émergé de quelque chose comme l'inconscience. La douleur n'était plus là. Du moins, tant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Mais il n'essayait même pas de bouger. Piccolo était parti, apparemment. Il ne les avait pas tué. Pourquoi?

Il tenta de se lever, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondaient. Chaozu? Il était en vie... Ten Shin Han retomba alors dans un gouffre sans fond.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Quelque chose l'avait frappé, quelque chose qui s'était inséré dans son esprit. Eux... Ils étaient là. Ils étaient arrivés tôt. Ce n'était pas normal. Le gnome referma son coffret. Il restait encore quatre fragments à trouver.

Il sortit de sa cabane assez basique, pour contempler son pouvoir revenu. Une centaine d'hommes creusait, sans cesse, dans une cuvette assez large, couverte par des arbres immenses, dont les feuillages formaient une sorte de dôme aux effets lumineux mystérieux.

Quatre fragments...

* * *

"Merde de merde de..." Yamcha termina sa phrase en écrasant ses poings sur la table basse. Il venait de ressentir l'énorme afflux d'énergie, cette puissance si terrifiante. Tortue Géniale, assis en face de lui, semblait pétrifié. Les poings serrés, il fixait le sol, semblant espérer qu'il avait mal senti.

Maron regardait anxieusement les deux hommes. Ces derniers ne disaient rien. Ils attendaient quelque chose. Elle fit le tour de la salle. Sa mère, à ses cotés, de glace, observait Yamcha. Elle ne semblait ni inquiète, ni impatiente. Maron remarqua alors que Chichi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Elle était prostrée, le visage démonté, le regard dans un vide infini. Videl, assise dans un fauteuil devant Chichi serrait le poing, nerveusement. Ani avait saisi la main de Pearl, qui elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle croisa le regard de Maron, et les deux jeunes filles partagèrent leur incompréhension. Il se passait quelque chose, et elles seules semblaient ne pas savoir quoi. Même Guymaho avait les muscles tendus.

Bulma entra dans la pièce, accompagnée de sa fille. Elle regarda l'assemblée, écrasée par le silence. Ses yeux passèrent d'une extremité à l'autre du groupe. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas. Oolon revint alors dans la maison, avec Plume, et rompit l'atmosphère.

"Dites, on a vu un drôle de point lumineux à l'horizon." Le silence lui répondit. Il dura quelques minutes, avant que Yamcha n'éclate.

"Quelle merde! J'y vais!" C18 se leva alors, regarda tout le monde, et ajouta:

"Je le suis."

Ils coururent tous les deux sur la plage et décollèrent. Oolon les regarda partir, la bouche ouverte.

"On... on a loupé un épisode?"

"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda alors Maron, s'attendant au pire. Tortue Géniale répondit, toujours en sueur.

"Une énergie... terrible... pas seulement puissante... mais terrifiante... C'est le démon." Guymaho acquiesça en silence. Videl, qui avait relachée son poing, balbutia:

"C'est... c'est incroyable... même... même moi... j'ai senti..."

"Les sept... ils sont...?"

"Leur énergie est au plus bas." Tortue Géniale baissa la tête, et se concentra sur les dégats causés par cette attaque. Des milliers de morts... des milliers...

* * *

"Vous êtes donc les envoyés du Roi Enma."

Le plus grand des trois personnages qui venaient d'arriver fit un imperceptible signe de tête qui signifiait 'évidemment'. Les sbires d'Enma avaient tous trois une peau étrange, reptilienne. Ils portaient des pagnes, chacun avait une épée. Le plus grand avait une allure de colosse. Sa peau était rougeatre. Sa machoire inférieure proéminente, son crâne tout à fait vierge et l'absence de sourcil lui donnaient un faciès de brute épaisse, finement nuancé par l'intelligence presque effrayante qui brillait dans son regard. Le second, de taille plus humaine, était bien moins musclé. Sa peau turquoise renforçait cette impression. Mais la dureté qui transparaissait de ses yeux ne laissait rien augurer de bon. Ses poignets et ses mollets étaient garnis d'une pointe recourbée. Il portait un bandana bleu marine qui semblait enserrer des cheveux. Le troisième, qui n'avait que quelques centimètres de moins que le précédent, ressemblait à un démon, qui tenterait de se racheter. Sa peau verte, l'inclinaison de ses yeux, ses oreilles pointues, tout correspondait. Sauf cette absence de regard. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un point noir au fond de ses yeux bleus très clairs.

Ces trois étranges guerriers, qui débarquaient de l'Autre Monde, ne rassuraient pas le moins du monde le jeune Dieu. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment leur faire confiance. Néanmoins, ils semblaient attendre des ordres, ou du moins une permission.

"Vous... vous pouvez y aller. Faites votre travail." La voix du troisième, le démon sans regard, sonna alors. Elle était monocorde. Sans sournoiserie, sans arrière pensée.

"Merci Dieu de la Terre."

* * *

Yamcha tentait de suivre C18. Elle volait à pleine vitesse. Pour la première fois, il lui avait même semblé percevoir de l'inquietude dans ses yeux glacés. Elle avait une vingtaine de mètres d'avance sur lui, et ne souffrait pas. Yamcha, lui, commençait à être sérieusement essoufflé. Enfin, il aperçut le lieu du combat.

Ils se posèrent tous deux. C18 fit le tour de la plaine encore fumante du regard. Yamcha déglutit. Un silence presque religieux s'imposait. La nature elle-même s'était tue. Les sept corps émaillaient la plaine. Mais ils étaient tous vivants. Piccolo, le démon, n'était plus là. Yamcha ne le sentait plus.

C18 se tourna soudain vers lui. Elle le regardait profondément. Comme si elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Oui, évidemment... C18 était un cyborg, elle ne ressentait pas les énergies.

"Il est parti. Ils sont tous vivants. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... pourquoi il ne les a pas tué." Yamcha eut soudain un mouvement de tête réflexe. "Par contre Sangohan arrive."

C18 s'approcha alors du corps le plus proche. Celui de Sangoku. Elle saisit un petit sac acroché à la taille du corps inerte. Elle en sortit trois haricots, qu'elle lança à Yamcha. Les senzus... Sangohan se posa. Il scruta les alentours, pendant que les guerriers se réveillaient les uns après les autres.

Très vite, ils furent remis sur pieds. La plaine était désormais une assemblée. Tous se demandaient pourquoi Piccolo ne les avait pas achevé.

"En tout cas, il masque son énergie. Et tant qu'il se cache, on ne le retrouvera pas." Ten Shin Han jeta un regard vers Piccolo. Oui, ils avaient déjà connu ça. Ils avaient couru après Cell, alors qu'il collectait l'énergie nécessaire à ses transformations. "Je vais voir Chaozu. On se retrouve chez Tortue Géniale."

"Je te suis. Pan est là-bas," intervint Sangohan.

Ten Shin Han décolla, fonçant vers le Nord, suivi du Saiyen. Les autres s'observèrent un moment, avant de partir à leur tour. Seul Piccolo resta dans la plaine. Son regard était tourné vers le ciel. Ou plutôt le palais céleste.

"Dendé... tu as des choses à me dire."

* * *

Quand la porte explosa, Oolon fut projeté au centre de la pièce. Les hurlements de peur suivirent ceux de surprise. Un monstre, cornu, vert, et passablement malpoli entra dans la pièce. Il lança sa main sur Tortue Géniale, visant directement le coeur. Le vieux maitre, surpris, crut voir la mort en face de lui. Il eut trop tard le réflexe de plonger sur le coté. Les griffes du monstre allaient le toucher quand...

Personne n'avait vu le mouvement d'Ani. Même le monstre fut surpris, si bien qu'il ne put stopper un coup de pied qui l'envoya contre une armoire. Il se releva, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

"Alors là, gamine, si tu veux jouer aux grands..." Il plongea sur la jeune fille, qui s'écarta de justesse, mais ne put éviter ensuite un coup de coude qui lui claqua la machoire. Elle tenta d'échapper à l'emprise du monstre, mais bientôt ses bras se refermèrent sur elle. Elle se sentit comprimée. Elle allait étouffer.

L'éclair d'énergie, même s'il n'était pas très puissant, brûla la joue du démon. Videl avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait, compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne s'entrainait plus depuis plusieurs années. Mais la surprise du monstre suffit à Ani qui glissa au sol, et enfonça son talon dans l'abdomen de son ennemi.

Le monstre eut le souffle coupé. L'énervement déformait son visage. Seul le vieux était sa cible. Mais à présent, il allait tous les tuer. Ils avaient eu l'insolence de vouloir se mesurer à lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer sa boule d'énergie, un flux étrange le paralysa. Il eut à peine la force de tourner les yeux vers l'origine de l'attaque. Le vieillard avait les bras tendus vers lui. Une sorte de flot électrique sortait de ses paumes. Le démon pouvait sentir tous ses muscles tressaillirent, mais il était incapable de les bouger.

Alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre, le flot fut soudain coupé.

"Yaaaaahhhaïeaïeaïeaïe!"

"Sangoku!" Le Saiyen était apparu entre Tortue Géniale et le démon, et l'attaque s'était emparé de lui. Tortue Géniale prit conscience de la situation, et stoppa le flux énergétique. Mais le monstre avait déjà réagi.

"Un pas et je la tue." Sa main imposante entourait la gorge de Maron. Les yeux de la jeune fille chavirait de peur. Le monstre sortit alors de la maison, en reculant, tenant toujours la jeune fille, et décolla. Les autres étaient restés bouche bée. Tout s'était passé si vite.

* * *

Sangoten volait à toute allure. Ani s'était battue. D'autres aussi. Videl apparemment. Et Tortue Géniale. En face, cette énergie, qui ressemblait à celle du monstre que Végéta avait atomisé, trois ans auparavant. Son père avait utilisé le déplacement instantané dès qu'il avait senti le danger. Mais il s'était passé quelque chose. Ils ne se battaient plus. Et le monstre s'en allait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'île. Sangoten et Trunks se précipitèrent dans la maison. La plupart des membres du groupe étaient assis, et semblaient perdus. Seul Sangoku répétait sans cesse 'c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute', en faisant les quatre cents pas dans le salon.

Krilin entra à la suite des deux garçons. Pourquoi Goku avait-il laissé partir le monstre? Il fit le tour de la salle. Sa femme lui tournait le dos, scrutant le ciel par la fenêtre. Et sa fille... Un sentiment de vertige le saisit. Il s'accrocha à un fauteuil. Videl se leva, et posa une main sur son épaule. Chichi lui expliqua:

"Il a pris Maron. Personne n'a pu l'en empêcher."

"C'est ma faute," cria Sangoku, les poings serrés, l'énergie lui déformant la mâchoire.

"Du calme. Tu ne peux rien y faire maintenant," tenta Yamcha.

"On ne peut pas courir après. Si jamais il nous sent approcher, il la tuera sans hésiter." Tortue Géniale serrait son bâton. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Mais le temps où il était à la hauteur était bien loin maintenant.

Videl soutenait toujours Krilin, qui se remettait difficilement de la nouvelle. "On n'a pas beaucoup le choix, alors. Il faut attendre."

"Et nous en remettre à Dieu," ajouta Pearl, les yeux levés au plafond.

* * *

Sur la terrasse du palais céleste, les deux Nameks se faisaient face. Dendé savait pertinemment ce que voulait Piccolo. Mais il attendait qu'il lui pose la question.

"Qui sont-ils?"

"Des envoyés d'Enma."

"Tu as des nouvelles alors. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Ils ne savent pas. Il manque deux résidents des Enfers. Ils sont probablement tous les deux sur Terre. Mais Enma ne sait absolument pas comment ils ont pu sortir. Il y a juste... Il existe un prince, aux Enfers. Il veille en quelque sorte sur ce qui s'y passe. De loin. Mais... il est mort. Normalement, son âme aurait dû arriver au palais d'Enma. Mais... elle n'y est pas arrivée."

"Il a donc été tué par un démon."

"C'est probable. Mais... normalement, toujours, personne aux Enfers ne peut accéder au palais de ce prince."

"Bien. On n'a donc plus qu'à attendre."

"Et nous en remettre à ces guerriers," ajouta Dendé, les yeux baissés vers la Terre.

* * *

Quand Chaozu, Ten Shin Han, Sangohan et Pan arrivèrent à Kamé House, Tortue Géniale se chargea de tout leur expliquer. Malgré les retrouvailles, la tension était palpable. Qu'est-ce que Maron allait devenir?

Sangoku se leva soudain. Comme un patriarche, il commença à s'adresser à l'assistance. Il avait dépassé sa colère envers lui-même à présent.

"Bien. On ne peut pas rester comme ça plus longtemps. Je propose que... qu'on monte une équipe. Ceux qui veulent viennent, et on essaie de retrouver les deux démons." Krilin, dont les larmes ne s'arrêtaient que pour reprendre la minute suivante, intervint.

"Mais tu ne sais même pas où ils peuvent être."

"Je ne supporte pas de rester comme ça, sans rien faire. On partira chacun d'un coté, par exemple. Bon, qui vient?"

Goten se leva. "Moi." Ten Shin Han posa sa main sur l'épaule de Krilin, et lui sourit.

"On la retrouvera. Je viens aussi." Un petit silence suivit. C18 s'était détournée de la fenêtre, les bras toujours croisés. Son regard semblait encore plus vide et plus froid qu'à l'habitude.

"Bon... Je... je viens aussi." Krilin observait Yamcha qui venait de se lever. Depuis... depuis longtemps déjà son ami avait renoncé à combattre. Le regard qu'il lui adressa rappela à Krilin ce lien si fort qui les unissait.

Sangoku se tourna vers Trunks.

"Tu viens?"

"Je... non, je... il faut que je gère l'entreprise, tu sais. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans savoir dans combien de temps on va revenir. Mais... en cas de pépin, j'arriverai, promis."

"J'ai confiance en toi."

Il avait changé. Sangoten venait de se rendre compte que son ami n'était plus le même. Auparavant, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de partir à l'aventure, et... Non, Trunks n'était plus le même. Il sentit la main d'Ani sur son épaule.

"Vous... vous avez besoin d'aide? Je peux venir..." Son homme lui sourit.

"Non... non ça devrait aller. Ne risque pas ta vie inutilement."

"De toute façon, il vaut mieux que certains d'entre nous restent. Si Piccolo se manifestent, on le saura peut-être avant vous. Il va peut-être... tenter de reprendre le pouvoir." Tortue Géniale, le vieux maître, transpirait. Comme s'il livrait une bataille terrible au fond de lui-même, une bataille contre ses souvenirs. La mort de son mentor... et la sienne. Il avait bien cru la voir à nouveau.

"C'est vrai. Bon, alors on décolle. Je pars directement au palais du Roi avec Oob. Les autres... ben, séparez-vous. Si vraiment vous ne trouvez rien, rendez-vous chez Dendé." Sangoku disparut dans la foulée, laissant les cinq autres guerriers. Il n'avait jamais été très fort en stratégie, et semblait bien s'être dérobé pour cette raison. Plus tôt il serait sur le terrain, mieux ce serait. Les autres le regardèrent partir. Bientôt, Yamcha prit la parole.

"Hum... Bien... avez-vous... une autre idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient être, ces démons?"

"Peut-être que... vous devriez aller voir Dendé tout de suite, non?" Guymaho avait toujours de sages conseils. Et là, c'était presque une évidence.

"Je m'en charge. Ce n'est pas trop... difficile," sourit Yamcha.

"Ok. Et nous quatre, on part chacun dans une direction, et on avise," proposa Ten Shin Han aux trois autres membres de l'équipe. Des hochements de tête lui répondirent, et bientôt des bruits de décollage parvinrent à ceux qui étaient restés au salon.

* * *

"Ils se cachent."

"Ils ne sont pas stupides."

"Il faut les retrouver; et les amener où nous voulons. A la source la plus puissante."

Les trois guerriers lévitaient, assis en tailleur au milieu des airs. Ils contemplaient la Terre sous eux. Rien de spécial. Rien qui aurait pu traduire la présence d'un des évadés.

"Bien. Alors en position." Les émissaires d'Enma formèrent un triangle, et fermèrent les yeux.


End file.
